WHERE EVER YOU GO
by Thatzgirl1
Summary: Kagome has faced her feelings for Inuyasha she realizes he will never love her,an unexpected demon comforts her in her loneliness. this is a Sesshomaru Kagome pairing. warning may get sexual in later chapters so read at your discretion.
1. Chapter 1

WHERE EVER YOU GO...  
>CHAPTER 1 A LITTLE BOY AGAIN,<p>She woke from a nightmare shaking and sweating she gasped and sat up looking around around her at her friends the monk curled protectively near her best friend Sango who faced the man she loved (not that either one of them would admit it) cat demon curled by her head, her other best friend in his human form a few feet from the trio, leaning into a tree arms folded over tetsaiga , on her right side the dragon demon ah-un laid protectively around its charge sweet Rin her dark hair catching the light that came from the fire mirroring hers so much, her eyes traveled then to the taiyoukai that leaned on the tree directly after hers armor laying rite next to him, his posture mirroring his brothers minus the crossed arms and looks Inu was good looking in her opinion but the demon lord was drop dead gorgeous, hearing a soft sigh escape behind her she turned to find her adopted son curled on the warm place her head had been only seconds ago, she smiled tenderly not noticing the demon lord looking at her, she slid lightly out of the sleeping bag so as not to disturb the little boy she covered him up tucking the blanket over him so he wouldn't catch a chill standing up quietly walking out of the camp site, she hummed to herself stretching lightly and walked to the river and sat on the large rock that laid half in the river, she slipped off her shoes and dangled her feet over the rock and into the cool refreshing water she sighed humming to herself looking up at the star filled sky and enjoying herself. feeling someone behind her knowingly she turned and spoke to the figure behind her.<p>

"You know you don't have to stay over there your welcome to join me My lord." "Hn" The tall demon walked closer standing next to my rock and stated " You may continue Miko."  
>"Ka go me not miko my name is kagome how many times must i stress i hate being called miko i prefer the use of my name." i sighed exasperated with the demon next to me as well as his brother who both seemed to forget my name. we sat there in silence knowing he wanted me to continue singing but i wouldn't give in till he said my name. Finally he gave in after 10 minuets or so.<br>"Kagome would you please continue?" he asked i turned and gave him a smile and started to slowly sing this time with the words .

So lately, I've been wondering Who will be there to take my place When I'm gone, you'll need love To light the shadows on your face If a great wave should fall It would fall upon us all And between the sand and stone Could you make it on your own

[Chorus:]  
>If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go<p>

And maybe, I'll find out The way to make it back someday To watch you, to guide you Through the darkest of your days If a great wave should fall It would fall upon us all Well I hope there's someone out there Who can bring me back to you

[Chorus]

Runaway with my heart Runaway with my hope Runaway with my love

I know now, just quite how My life and love might still go on In your heart and your mind I'll stay with you for all of time

[Chorus]

If I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go If I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go

I sang lightly letting my voice feed the emotion to the words my heart feeling it letting the feelings the song expressed to the surface, i continued to hum the melody after i finished the words, he knew that the words came from my heart and soul knowing that he remained silent enjoying the melody and sadness of the song as much as i did, he knew that after 3 years of caring about his brother that i had enough of the pain and moved on granted i still cared about the hanyou as much as ever it was a different feeling then i previously had it was the love a sibling had, the demon my silent guardian i dubbed him knew this and stood with me in my loneliness silently letting me know that i was not as alone as i had previously estimated, he gave me the thing i needed to swiftly get over Inuyasha support unconditional support in my favor. I smiled lightly at the demon and made up my mind i was going to give him something in return for his loyalty, he was stoic and grumpy but was by far the most honorable person i had ever met, and i wanted to show my appreciation for his silent company. I turned my self towards him legs dangling over the rock still.

"Sesshomaru?" I said lightly looking at him.  
>"Hn." using his one sound vocabulary and looking at me eyes icy as normal,letting me know i had his attention.<br>" I... I want to thank you for all that you have done for me the past month, would you allow me to try something." I said pointing to his missing left arm and put in. " I don't know if it'll work or not but i have a feeling that it will?" he looked at me puzzled, looking down at his empty sleeve.  
>" I've helped the miko because we are pack now, but I do miss havening two hands, and would like to have use of it again but you do not owe me any thing miko." He stated as if it didn't matter, but i knew him well enough to know that he wanted nothing more then his arm back. "Still i feel that i do will you allow it?" I asked again knowing what the answer would be. He nodded shortly slipped his silk kimono off his shoulders burying his glorious torso to the stars, i slid down the rock dragging my shoes to sit on the edge were i could reach them before i looked at the stump that was all that was left of his once beautiful left arm, i reached out slowly and touched it before i let my healing power out i warned him.<br>"Sesshomaru i do not know how this will feel if it hurts and you'd like me to stop i will."

He glanced down at me and nodded again, i nodded back and slowly let my powers brush his missing arm pushing the healed skin back slightly keeping his blood and poison clogged i started forming this arm using the exposed bone, muscle, tendons, veins and skin as a guide to slowly graft a new working arm for him i went slowly tediously making sure it was perfect. When i reached the wrist my free hand slipped to his other hand so that i could form his fingers and claws by feel he allowed me to senseing my need to do it rite. It was a tedious job getting the joints and fingers rite finally when the flesh sealed itself on his longest finger did i allow my self a small sigh leaning back into the rock as he stared at his new complete arm with slightly lighter magenta stripes adorning it, he hesitantly bent his elbow amazement alight on his face he proceeded testing the arm slowly finally as if scarcely believing it he bent his fingers one by one seething and unsheathing his claws, eyes shining with delight as he felt whole again, i smiled happily watching his face alight with enjoyment and awe etched into every cold feature of his beautiful face making him even more breath taking. Sliding his kimono back over his shoulders relishing the feel of the silk on his arm, My legs finally giving out i slid down the rock careful to not get his attention but letting him test his new arm playfully attacking a nearby tree and sword play with tenseiga, i watched exausted and relaxed as the ice lord in front of me was transformed into a little boy again with joy and laughter in his very chemistry. He spun around searching for me by this time id stoped watching trying to get some energy back, i was breathing heavy and shakeing as after effect of dranning my power to help him. Seeing me he rushed to me hands on my shoulders supporting me.

"Kagome are you ok?" he aked i looked up into his beautiful golden eyes, filled with worry. Smileing at the thought of him worried about me! A human of all things made me feel special.  
>"Im ok Sesshomaru just a little tierd i used alot of myself tonight i'll be ok with some sleep and food." I smiled patting his new hand affectionatly looking at it noticeing the stripes that adorned his body were lighter on it then the other i frowend at this and said. " I'm sorry i couldnt completly make it right i wanted to make sure it fuctioned well i shoulda taken more time on making it look the same to." he smiled at me beautifuly shook his head.<br>" Idiot i have my arm back im a whole man again thanks to you, i dont know how i can ever thank you for the wonderful gift you gave me i dont care that my markings are lighter or even there at all. Its more then enough to be abel to have a working arm again i cant begin to thank you." he replyed paused for a second then added takeing his hands from my shoulders and kneeling to me like the prince he was. " I offer you my protection where ever and when ever you need it, as well as the hospitality of my house should you ever need." "Thank you Shesshoumaru you do not have to go that far but if you would help me back to the others id greatly apreceate it the night will be over soon and im tierd." I asked holding my hand out expecting him to pull me up insted i found my shoes thrust in my hand and myself in the demon lords arms bridal style i blushed when my hand touched his bare skin under his kimono. He chuckled as we neared camp his face changed and imedeatly the ice demon was back the only remains of his jovial mood were his eyes which still sparkled misgeviously at me betraying his emotions under his ice mask. he set me gently down on my sleeping bag i slid in next to Shippou hand in his fluffy tail, seeing my hand Sesshoumaru reached over his shoulder and unraped his tail from its place around his new arm lifted my head up and placeing it on the sleeping bag laying me back down head pearched on its silky soft cloud like fluffyness, as i drifted to sleep he walked away from me back to his tree, i felt his tail wrap around me keeping me snug and safe with in its plushness, I sighed letting sleep take me my last thought being on how i could get use to sleeping on Sesshoumaru's tail... 


	2. Chapter 2

Where ever you go...  
>Chapter 2 Jealousy<p>I awoke again a few hours later to the sounds of voices raised in argument, two guesses to the culprits, i groaned burrowing my self into the soft fluffy tail that was keeping me comfortable and warm. I decided to ignore the brothers and enjoy the fluffy tail that was still wrapped around me protectively keeping me safe, almost loving and tender like the young demon did last night as he carried me to bed. I smiled into the plush fluffy remembering how the ice cold killing perfection acted playing like a little boy testing his new arm with wonder and amazement. The yelling got louder as my best friend yell at his brother i couldn't take it any i sat up still wrapped up in Seshoumaru's tail I shot a warning glance at the now back to his normal self hanyou, seeing my expression knowing that if he didn't stop I would make him kiss the ground. He held my eyes for a few moments before looking away in defeat.<br>"Feh you have no humor Kagome me and Sesshoumaru were just messing around, it wasn't gonna come to blows just friendly brotherly argument" he said disappointment clear as a bell.  
>"I do not care Inuyasha you woke me up, and I'm not in the best mood when my sleep is disturbed, I was having the best dream!" i yelled irritated at him i stood up in a huff not thinking about the fact that I still had Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around me clinging like a leach. Everyone stared at me then at the demon lord who was still leaning into his tree ice mask not showing anything on his face other then his indifference to the situation. Inuyasha growled angery seeing the fluff wrapped around my body rubbing itself on my cheek reassuringly making me giggle and run my hand over the silky fur. " Oh hush you! Your just jealous Inu quit being such a baby need i remind you of a few things" I said threatening him, he hated that Sesshomaru and me had a good friendship which became a lot stronger over last nights events. I did kinda enjoy tormenting Inuyasha with mine and Sessohomaru's strange friendship he diserved it after dealing with him rubbing kikyo in my face i found it well within my rites to do it. Ignoring him I turned around to my best girl-friend detaching the fluffy appendage from my body knowing that if i didn't remove it now it cling to me the rest of the day.<br>"Hey Sango-Chan you want to go take a bath with me?"I asked her beaming "Sure Kagome-chan lets go weve been traveling for so long I'm in need of a bath."She giggled and stood up gathering her things i nodded turning to do the same when two voices asked.  
>"Can we come to?" Rin and Shippou said harmoniously i laughed and nodded they cheered excitedly I got a change of clothes my towels, shampoo, conditioner and soap, Rin danced excitedly to Jaken who held out her clean clothes grabbing them from the kappa demon, she rushed back to me grabbed my hand laughing as she did.<br>"Kagome-sama would you wash my hair for me i love when you do it?" The girl asked "Of course I will Rin I'll tell you what when were done I'll brush and put your hair up as well I know how much you like that to." I smiled at the small girl squeezing her hand lightly falling in step with Sango, Shippou following behind us as eager to wash as we were. We got to the river laid our clothes and towels on the rock i sat on the previous night and sat my bathing supplies on the bank of the river stepped out of my clothes and joined the others already in the river sighing and relaxing in the cool water.  
>"So you did it didn't you Kagome?" Sango asked knowingly small smile on her face.<br>"Did what Sango?"i asked innocently "Don't play you know very well what I'm talking about Kagome. Sesshomaru's arm you healed it didn't you i saw it, Miroku saw it Inuyasha saw it, everyone did for god sake, That's what pissed Inuyasha off so early he noticed it and demanded Shessomaru tell him how he got it back and you know Sesshomaru he sat there with his shut the idiot half-demon glare on and ignored him."Sango chuckled.  
>"Hahaha I can imagine. Yes i healed his arm, you should have seen his face Sango god he looked so gorgeous even more so then normal he looked so much younger testing his arm laughing like a little boy. I know its hard to believe but hes not evil quite the opposite in fact. Shessomaru has honor hes kind and trustworthy and takes care of what he deems important. He even bowed to me and offerd me his protection whenever were ever i need as well as the hospitality of his home!" I replyed to my friend and watched her face take on a thoughtful expression on her face. I was rubbing shampoo into Rin's hair when she spoke.<br>"Do you love him?" i looked at her confused thought for a moment.  
>" I don't know he's a friend thou what i feel for him greatly differs from what i feel for the rest of you including Inu, its a lot stronger i think, I've never thought i could feel this strongly about someone i think it has to do with the fact we have great chemistry. It's the thing you and Miroku have you cant help but be attracted to one i trust him he will do everything in his power to keep his word that is who he is. Trust my judgment Sango he'd never hurt anyone of us he'd risk himself for anyone of us. Especially Inuyasha a but that is between us, he loves him just has a hard time showing it he never had it shown to him so he teases him in his own way give him time you'll see." I vowed rinsing Rin's hair helping her out of the water to sit on the rock wraped up in a towel to warm up from the cool water, doing the same to Shippou then sat next to my best friend for a moment.<br>"I love you Sango you are a sister to me and nothing will change that, nothing will change the fact that you, Miroku, Inu, Shippou, Kirara, Rin, Ah-un, and Sesshomaru are my family and even Jaken on occasion you all are home now. I've made up my mind im going to live my life here with you all. But lets get back to camp so we can leve we have jewel shards to collect and a evil ass hole to beat the crap out of." I said walking out of the water and wrapping the towel Rin handed me around my body.  
>Drying Rin off with the towel and helping her into her kimono and sent her back to camp with Shippou and Sango who had fenished dressing already she took Rin by the hand with a look to me smiled and walked back with the kids leaveing me to dress. I dressed quickly knowing if i didn't follow Sango soon the brothers mite come get me and i didn't want to get caught without clothes on. I gatherd my things after changeing and walked back to camp. It was quiet when i returned i ignored it and started to pack up pausing only to brush and style Rins hair like I promised. The others fenished packing up camp while i brushed Rin's hair so that all i had to do was pack my brush and sleeping bag. I started rolling it up when the bag moved i jumped back with a startled "eep" . A burst of laughter from my friends made me look at them. A rustleing from my bag made turn back toward my things and a streak of white came at me losseing my balance I fell back on my butt only to find a fluffy leach stuck to me once more. My friends burst out laughing entertaind with the fact that the most fearsome youkais tail was teasing me. "Some friends you guys are i was scared there was a bug in my sleeping bag!" I yelled in mock out rage petting the silky fur it fell a way from me and streaked towards its master who looked innocent for a demon had not moved at all. I mutterd about bad friends and un funny jokes packed my sleeping bag up and hoisting my bag with that we walked away from camp. Surounded by love and laughter we set off once more to find the rest of the jewel shards... <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Where the road leads...Into trouble?

We walked away down the road talking lightly passing the time as we traveled, the men talking battle Inu's favorite subject hanging on to his older brother's stories of battle with a indifferent look on his face not completely hiding his worship of the full demon who was his brother. the kids laughing and spiking along the road talking about playing and coloring with my special pencils as they called them. Sango and myself speaking of makeup and fashion it always surprised me at how girlie my best friend was considering that she was a demon slayer. She loved when i brought back cosmetics and lotion and fashion magazines from the future. We ate away most of the day walking and talking and laughing, not letting our situation get us down. We stayed positive using our good times and laughter to fuel our battle and our resolve at taking down the evil Naraku and nothing was going to get in our way. We walked well into the early afternoon without running into anything. Right in the middle of the road i stopped sensing two jewel shards coming towards us.  
>"Guys somethings coming with two shards." I warned looking to my right but put up a hand and said. "before you get jumpy it might be Koga, Inuyasha do you smell Koga?" Inu's nose twitched smelling the air "No its not the mangy wolf at least it doesn't smell like him, Should we take em down?"He asked "Not yet lets make sure its not Koga first if it isn't we take em down agreed?" I turned back to my friends they nodded in agreement everyone facing the direction I had looked to, I turned back and waited for the shards to reach us. It took an agonizingly long time but finally a demon who was not my dear friend stepped out of the bushes. Long black hair sweeped the ground cold eyes guarded face masked.<br>"Who the hell are you." Inuyasha yelled angry.  
>"Me i am your opponent today Naraku wants to know how strong you after the last time you encountered we play?" a deep voice answered.<br>"Ya sounds good to me asshole!"Inuyasha shot back taking battle stances Ah-un stood protectively in front of Rin with Jacken and Shippou in front of the dragon mount ready to attack and defend as necessary. Everyone else taking their positions Miroku yelled a warning before all hell broke loose.  
>"Careful this guy mite be Naraku's latest incarnation we don't know exactly what his strengths are." The second the words left his mouth the strange demon hit him with something that looked like lightning Miroku was thrown back into a tree, knocked out. Sango screamed as she watched him fly back she charged foreword flinging her kimono out of the way drawing her sword and taking a slice at the demon who attacked her beloved. He blocked her blow easily and counted back Sango jumped back the blade missing her by a minuscule amount of space. Inuyasha charged in taking her place driving the demon back managing to slice of his right hand that had a shard in it. It flew to the left past the children dropping my bag I took off at a dead run had to collect the shard not seeing the smirk and attack blasting Inuyasha out of the way then turned his attack towards me what he didn't expect was a angry demon lord pulling out tenseiga to deflect the attack at me. Sesshomaru growled a deep primal sound of hate sheathing tenseiga and drawing Tokijin and charging towards the demon cutting him down without the other demon even registering what he fell i yelled,<br>"Right leg Shessomaru the other shard!" The demon lord growled again tore the leg off and tossed it to me i grabbed it and dug the shard out of it and the hand after gathering the shards i stood up and walked over to Miroku's unconscious form. I went down next to him checking him for injury noting the blood on his head the wound wasn't deep thou it would heal but i still wanted to clean it out.  
>"Shippou honey would you bring my first aid kit?" i called turning to my son.<br>"Sure mama"He yelled back then proceeded to run to my bag and pull the kit out from the depths of my bag. He managed to pull it out and bring it to me.  
>"Mama is Miroku ok?" he asked worried about the monk who acted as protector and entertainer to the little fox a big brother in his own rite like Inuyasha was to him.<br>"He's be just fine sweetie just a bump on the head sweetie I just wanna keep the cut clean so it doesn't get dirty." I smiled.  
>"You sure Gome?" Inuyasha's voice broke I looked up seeing the rest of the group standing around me and the worry etched on Inuyasha's face for the man he considered his best friend. I smiled reassuringly turned back to clean the cut with peroxide.<br>"He'll be up bugging Sango to bare his children in no time I swear Inu." hopeing that no one besides my self saw the look on Sesshomaru's face besides me a look if utter fear not at me. At my well being none the less... me a human Sesshomaru the human hater was scared for my well being. I hope to god I wasn't blushing bright red the confusion hitting me like a baseball bat.  
>"How about you Kagome-chan are you ok" Sango asked catching her breath finally and heartened from the news.<br>" I'm more then alright Sango not a scratch thanks to Sesshomaru." I smiled up at my best-friend she smiled back i noticed the relief that passed over Sesshomaru's face before he slammed his ice mask back on his face. I put the peroxide back in the kit, kit in hand i stood up brushing my skirt off. Walking past the demon lord i laid my hand on his new arm affectionately then walked to my bag and packed it back up. Hefted it back to my shoulder walked back to my companions leaned down scoped up my son squeezed him to my breast stroking his fluffy tail.  
>"Hey we should set up camp but lets do it away from here we can put Miroku on Kirara or Ah-un and find some place to rest till he comes to. What do you think guys?" I asked jerking everyone out of their stupor they looked at me.<br>"No I'll carry him."Inuyasha stated simply then hoisted his best friend up on his back gently and started moveing gently but at his normal rate we followed silently the kids and Jacken jumped up to Ah-un's back and rode. Sango followed holding back tears as she watched Inuyasha carry Miroku so gently, caring, lovingly. I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers with hers humming a soothing song to her she sighed and layed her head on my shoulder as we walked. Sesshomaru stepped up to my other side protectively shielding both of us. As he did this Sango let a tear slip and I knew she needed more so i sang the entire song that i was humming to her. She sighied when I started she knew the reason I picked the song I did it was our favorite song that I taught always wanted to dance to it with the man we chose as our husbands we even made a pact to sing it for the other. Sango even joined in singing after the first verse we swayed in time to it walking hand in hand gathering our strength from our sisterly bond.

The strands in your eyes That color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath Emeralds from mountains Thrust towards the sky Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows Of heartache that hang from above<p>

I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof As we lie awake in my bed You're my survival You're my living proof My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows Of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've dropped out Burned up Fought my way back from the dead Tuned in Turned on Remembered the things you said

I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older

We spent the rest of our time walking and singing together after a hour or so Sango straightened up becoming more like herself during our song therapy. Inuyasha finally found a spot to camp near a bubbling hot spring. Me and Sango sighed our appreciation it had been a scary day for both of us her worry over Miroku and mine over her. We set up camp Me and Sango still singing it kept our spirits up i laid my sleeping bag down and instructed hip to place Miroku on it.

"What about you Kagome?" He asked laying his friend gently down as instructed I merely smiled at him.  
>"I'll be fine Inuyasha I have an extra blanket and warmer clothing I don't want Miroku catching a cold on top of a banged up head, besides between Shippou and the fire I keep plenty warm." I replied he shrugged and sat next to Miroku's head faithfully keeping guard by his best friend. I smiled at him seeing this he hated that his right hand man the person he went to for advice and wisdom the second person he looked to to have his back in battle was down for the count it literally killed him to see it. Sango gratefully sat enough wood next to him knowing that Inuyasha planned on not sleeping until his friend was back. It let her get sleep knowing the hanyou was personally going to see to the man she loved knowing he was in better hands then hers it cleansed her mind soothing her. I grabbed my bathing supplies held my hand out to her to continue what we started on the road in the springs. We walked away apparently one of the kids went to follow but Inuyasha stopped them with a unusually comforting voice.<p>

"They need some alone time guys let them have it its been a hard one for Sango she needs her sister more then you guys need Kagome at the moment and Kagome needs Sango. They need 'girl-time' as Kagome calls it. It helps ease their spirits at the scare from today they gain comfort from that time and the song they are singing."  
>"They call that their song don't they Inuyasha?" I heard Shippou's voice asked before i could hear no more but inaudible voices from camp. We undressed laying our clothes and towels to the side were they wouldn't get wet and slid in with a sigh. Sango sat with me leaning on my shoulder crying and singing together I washed her hair gently. She returned the favor we sat singing for a while. Got out singing dried off and dressed, true to my word to Inuyasha i pulled on my jeans a tank top and my warm long sleeved flannel shirt that went covered my ass. Then walked back to camp still humming quickly made dinner for the others talking lightly nothing that was of great consequence. After everyone was fed i read the kids a story Rin on my lap Shippou on my shoulder and tucked them in together for the night.<br>"What about you Mama? I'm supposed to keep you warm?" Shippou asked "I'll be fine i need you to keep Rin warm and safe, protect her for me. That's what I need you to do." He nodded curling up next to Rin I tucked them safely Ah-un laid next to the children and gave me a look that said 'I'll look after them you can sleep safe' I nodded and patted each head giving my appreciation and thanks. I walked over to were i left my bag pulled out my blanket dragged it away from Inuyasha and Miroku so Sango could lay on the other side of Miroku. I laid down by another tree and started to fall asleep when there was a clank of metal and familiar arms pulled me blanket and all to a warm chest that was really familiar i looked up into golden eyes and a fluffy tail sneaked its way around me providing the parts of my body exposed to the cold cover.  
>"Sleep Kagome you are safe i shall not let you get cold or have anything happen to you while you sleep." Sessomaru's beautiful baritone sounded even deeper with one ear pressed into his surprised me at how safe i felt in the demon lords arms not long ago I would have fallen over laughing at any one who told me that Id end up in his arms with complete and utter the less there I was content in his arms feeling safer then i had ever felt during those few brief hugs from Inuyasha gaining more comfort from someone who up until recently had no qualms attacking me. And I was in his arms of all the stupid idiotic people i took first prize. I snorted at my behavior the Shesshomaru that had me safely warped in his arms and tail was not the same Shessomaru that tried to kill me. I laid with my ear over his heart listening to his steady heart beat i snuggled closer my head fitting perfectly into his shoulder as if it was made to hold my head. I gave a contented sigh as he placed his head on top of my holding me tightly as if I was his most cherished possession in the entire world. I drifted into a deep sleep peaceful sleep feeling like the luckiest woman in the world... <p>


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who has favorited and reviwed my story it means a lot to me to have your support as a treat I'm gonna upload two chapters for your pleasure today. Please continue to enjoy hope you enjoy the up comeing chapters. sincirely yours Thatz-

(a/n: also want to note I am not Takahashi-sensei and do not own Inuyasha _

Chapter 4 Heart of

I woke slowly my mind pulling me from the deepest most restful sleep in my entire life the moment i head a familiar slurred voice. It pulled me awake i laid there listening to it judging if i should move and go to my friend to comfort him in his confusion but another voice came before i could even open my eyes.  
>"Miroku man its ok your safe lay back you hit your head really good back there gave the girls quite a scare. They'll probably fawn all over you babying you for the next few days."Inuyasha said gently not wanting to interrupt their bonding moment I smiled keeping my eyes closed i could see them in my head. Inuyasha leaning over a gentle clawed hand on Miroku's shoulder keeping the monk from sitting up to fast.<br>"My friend you are just envious that I'll have two beautiful nurses tending me in my weakened state." Miroku came back patting Inuyasha's knee in false pity Inuyasha sighed to hear his friends tone of voice.  
>"Feh leach one of these days those women you are so fond of will leave your ass out in the cold." Miroku chuckled softly.<br>" That's were you are wrong my friend while I agree that my dearest Sango would, Kagome-sama is to soft hearted she'd never leave me out in the cold." Miroku stated knowing me well. I couldn't take it any more i had to throw my two sense in at the now chuckling duo i sat up from my warm perch turned and glared at them. Miroku leaning back to back with Inuyasha jumped slightly at my appearance.  
>"Wanna bet both of you are going to be kicked out if you don't watch your mouths people are trying to sleep and if you wake up the kids and Sango I'll scalp you myself then leave you to Sango's wrath and believe me you don't want me to tell her about your little conversation." I raised my eye brow at them they shook their heads shutting up falling silent leaning into the other in content. I muttered curses about idiot half demons and lecherous monks. Then i slumped back into the warm space I had vacated to yell at the idiots. I heard a deep rumble from my pillow i looked up into the face of the demon blushing I trembled slightly in recollection of falling asleep in his arms. Feeling me shiver Sesshomaru pulled me closer miss interpenetrating my shiver as cold I took advantage of this I sighed snuggled back up into his arms. Placed my head back into his shoulder and murmured.<br>"You shouldn't be so nice to me I'll get use to it and expect you to hold me every night. I just mite fall for you if you keep surprising me pleasantly."  
>"Maybe I want to get you use to it. I finally have you were I want you Miko and I'm not gonna let you get away from me again. My youkai has chosen you as my mate no other woman will do for me." He whispered back lips in my hair to muffle his words but i heard him clearly he paused for a moment ."It chose you long before you gave me my arm back it chose you months ago. I've been holding myself back from trying to court you. You have no idea the torment my mind has been under after everything I've done to you i never thought you'd see past my past actions to harm you. I believed that you still hated me for my actions but then last night, I began to hope just a little last night when you gave me my arm back. It suddenly was vital that I give everything I had into earning your affection. I hope that you'll come to care for me the way I care for you and if you do not i will accept and respect your decision." He added a little worriedly.<p>

"Sesshomaru how could you believe I hated you take a look at my friends Inuyasha tried to kill me when i first freed him from the god-tree, my own son tried to steal the jewel shards from me after his parents were killed by the thunder brothers, Miroku stole my shards, and my best friend Sango the person I tell everything to and i mean everything was convinced by Naraku that Inuyasha orchestrated the murder of her village her family and the enslavement of her little brother. Do I hate them no i trust them more then anything. Miroku and Inuyasha have become big brothers to me protecting me offering me words of encouragement wisdom as i need. Shippou has become my son and nothing in this world will tare him away from me he's mine forever and i love him heart body and soul. And Sango she's my sister my best friend the person i go to whenever i need a shoulder to cry on or someone to slap me telling me I'm stupid to stand up and keep fighting that nothing is lost forever. Hate you never I'll admit you scared me a lot at first but also captivated me with your entire being. I was afraid and sad that you and Inuyasha mite never have a good relationship you are family for better or worse. Then when we made the pact and you joined us and i forgave you almost immediately. I'm not one to hold a grudge I saw that you wanted to move on from the past even if it was just to beat a common enemy. But then everything went down hill with me after three years of putting up with Inuyasha and Kikyou I started to get over him and while I still have feelings for him I don't love him like that anymore thanks to you i was able to move on gracefully. You gave me everything I needed to see to be able to see that I was better off. To Inuyasha I will never be anything but a replacement Kikyou I am not a replacement I deserve better then that. I will always love Inu but my love for him is that of a sister and friend I owe him for looking out for me all these years." I whispered back keeping my voice low knowing he could hear me but not wanting the two others in camp to over hear.  
>"So you don't hate me!" he replayed breathlessly I smiled up at him "Of course silly didn't i just say that. Quite the opposite in fact I've become quite infatuated with you. You confuse me I can't read you at all its frustrating, i want to get to know the Sesshomaru under the ice mask and the playful little boy Sesshomaru from last night as well. I'm already falling for you when you share things with me it makes me fall even faster for you." I said yawning curling into him feeling that i belonged there in his strong arms this was were I belonged in this demons arms. He was the one I was meant to love the one capable of giving me just what I needed.<br>"Your crazy to love a demon little human."He replied holding me as close as he could nose pressed in my hair dragging my sent into his nose.  
>"Like what you smell." I giggled at him "Yes its intoxicating to smell you. I could smell you forever and never get sick of it." He growled i giggled again and breathed him in he smelled pretty intoxicating himself he smelled of deep forests crisp and fresh. I yawned content in his arms.<br>" Mmmm so warm." i said drowzily "Go to sleep Miko I'll keep you safe and warm till morning trust me." He stated.  
>" I do Sesshomaru with my life and the lives of my family and son." I said drifting off not hearing anything after that just the warm body holding me and then i slipped off into the lands of Morpheus... <p>


	5. Chapter 5

agin I hope you enjoy this extra chapter Thatz-

(a/n:) also want to note I am not Takahashi-sensei and do not own Inuyasha...  
>_<p>

Chapter 5 A strange visit

Morning came and passed we continued our journey in the same fashion as always for the next two weeks nothing of great standing happened I was frankly getting sick of Inuyasha's bulling ways he'd been refusing to take me back to the well for almost 2 months I was missing education. I knew I needed to get home I had to study midterms were a week away i had to be there.  
>"I can't stay here any longer Inuyasha. I have to go home its been two months since I've seen my family My mom is probably worried out of her mind. Do you really want my Mother mad at you for not allowing me to go back and Sota is probably scared to death thinking I'm dead he's just a kid and expects you to bring me home safe every now and then!" I yelled pulling out my big guns and laying a large guilt trip on him.<br>" I don't fucking care! Naraku's out there with the larger chunk of the jewel. Need i remind you who shattered it in the first place?" He yelled back " I know I know I have every intention of destroying Naraku and ridding the world of the jewel like the rest of you if not more! Whose body did it come out of! But what happens after that if I'm not allowed to stay here what am i gonna do then with my grades the way they are i wont ever finish school how will I make a living? How will i survive there you of all people should understand having been there seeing that its not like it is now. And there is no fucking way I'm gonna marry unless you wanna see me end up with Hojo ! I Have to have at least decent grades to even get a job how can I do that stuck here? But its obvious you don't care what happens to me after we beat Naraku." I said tears streaming down my face. Inuyasha stared at me a incredulous look plastered on his face a low rumbling came from the daiyoukai that stood next to me protectively. Inuyasha glared back and forth between me and Sesshomaru finally he spoke.  
>"Fine goddammit well go back to the damn well you get two weeks for your damn test but after that your ass will be here. Even if i have to drag it back!" I squealed making both dog demon's flinch slightly.<br>"I promise! I'll even bring you back your favorite ramen. I'll work extra hard when I get back we'll bring Naraku down!" I stated happily turning away from him "Kagome if you do get stuck there would you really end up marrying Hobo?" he asked scowling "It's Hojo Inuyasha. If i had no other choice i mite have to. Not that i want to but he's from a wealthy family and after he graduates he's going to take over half of his family business. He'll be making a lot of I can't support myself id have to marry into a good family." I stated looking back at him curious.  
>" Hobo's a fucking wuss he doesn't deserve you if i have to wait 500 hundred years and kill him in order to ensure you don't marry him I will. And if i can't I'm acquainted with a wolf prince and a dog lord who'll be around to exact my justice for me" He flicked his half-brother a look Sesshomaru nodded in agreement cracking his knuckles the acidic smell of his poison permeated the air around us. Inuyasha grinned at me cock and sure i rolled my eyes at them.<br>"Let's go macho men." I stated turning to the others who were mounted and ready to go during the argument. Miroku,Sango,and Shippou mounted on Kirara. Rin and Jacken on Ah-un I made to join them but was stopped by a fluffy appendage wrapping around me and pulling me into a strong chest two guesses to who's it was then strong arms settled over me keeping me close . Inuyasha taking the hint jumped over and landed behind Rin wrapping a clawed hand carefully around the little girl he had come to regard as a little sister. Kirara shot up into the air followed a split second later by Ah-un then Sesshomaru and me he formed his cloud mid jump flying after our companions. Knowing he could easily out distance them he kept his pace between Kirara who was leading and Ah-un who had precious Rin cargo. We spent 2 days air born only stopping for the night when the kids were hungry and tired, Finally spotting Kaede's village near sundown, we landed on the out skirts and walked the rest of the way to Kaede's home. She greeted us warmly Rin running circles around the old woman telling her all about their adventures so far the old woman laughed patted the child she loved like a granddaughter ushered the entire group (sans Ah-un who laid near the house ) into her home and set about making her guests a meal.  
>"What brings all of thee to my humble home?" Kaede asked dishing everyone's share.<br>" I need to go home Kaedebaa-chan I have my midterms tests in a week and I need to study for them and get some of the homework i have done" I replied happily smiling at her She smiled back.  
>"Then rest here for tonight Kagome-chan relax before thy work. And i will care for the others in thy absence." I nodded grateful for her understanding. We ate the delightful meal she provided Sango and myself helped her clean up and settle in for the night she turned in leaving us to our own devices I sang the kids to sleep tucking them and Kirara snuggled between them in for the night. I brushed Rin's hair from her face her sleeping face rewarded me with a innocent pure loving smile i smiled at her little form lovingly bent over and rewarded her with a motherly kiss to the forehead then did the same to Shippou. I smiled sneaking away to lay my sleeping bag out slipping into the bag i stretched and made my self as compatible as possible missing something i tossed and turned until a warm hand pulled my prone form to a muscular chest my head landed into a shoulder i looked up into golden sun's hearing the steady beat of his heart and smelling his masculine sent my body relaxed for the first time that night when I felt his body laying next to mine.<br>"Really you shouldn't bother with me your going to get me use to sleeping like this to the point that I wont be able to sleep without you next to me." I whispered to the confusing demon who held me as if i was his most treasured person ever.  
>"hnn Just relax little Miko let me do as i like after all i swore my services to you if i feel like letting you use my body as a pillow then shut up and enjoy it. I enjoy allowing you to sleep better as you seem to in my arms." His beautiful baritone voice even deeper and more beautiful sounding with my ear pressed to his chest. I nodded and let myself fall asleep in the safety he provided. While i slept good in camp normally knowing we had the best protection provided by the two Inu-demons. I slept like the dead in Sesshomaru's arms and tail. I slept deeply but woke up to the sounds of my son crying.<br>"Who... what ...You hurt my son I'll kill you!" I yelled still half a sleep I vacated my warm bed sitting up looking around finding my son on the ground with a mad Inuyasha over him fist raised about to hit him.  
>"How dare you Inuyasha he's just a kit! OSUWARI !" I shot at him tone full of my anger a satisfying crunch filled the house Shippou jumped into my arms i fell back down snuggled my self kit and all back into my youkai pillow patting his head reassuringly.<br>"Its ok sweetie mama wont let the mean hanyou hurt you. You just stay rite here if he wants to hurt you he'll just have to go threw me and i don''t think he'll like going threw Sesshomaru to get to me." l chuckled he sighed curled up on Sesshomaru's chest snuggled in my arms the youkai in question wrapped his arm around me the other arm came and settled over the hand i had on the boys head holding us safely to him. Laying not asleep but in companionable comfort and safety it felt like we were a family. He's going to be an amazing Dad i mused thinking of how well he treated the girl he adopted and now my boy. I sighed and untangled myself from the demons.  
>"Time to get home" stated rolled my sleeping bag up and stowing it in my bag.<br>"Awe I'll miss you momma." Shippou stated I turned and saw both demons up and looking at me Shippou still held gently to the older demons chest I smiled at the site.  
>"I'll be back soon and I'll bring you and Rin treats and if you guys are extra good a new coloring book. He nodded eyes still down cast.<br>"Don't worry kit I'll make sure your Mother gets there and back safely. Trust me. Just keep annoying my brother okay."The older demon smirked at the boy evilly Shippou grinned back just as evil then jumped out of Sesshomaru's hand then went in search of their victim. I rolled my eyes slung my bag over my shoulder. Bid Kaede, Rin, and Sango who were drying herbs for Kaede's pharmacy. Then walked out of the house waved to Miroku who was conversing with a few village elders into Inuyasha's forest deep past the god tree and to the well. I turned to the demon who had followed me.  
>"Thanks I'll be back in two weeks." I said and made to jump into the well till a hand pulled me to a chest. Whose owner jumped to the rim off the well and stated.<br>" You can't get rid of me. I'm going with you I told you last night its my duty to look out for you and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to look out for you you wont have to face anything alone." He stated and jumped into the well the blue light enveloped us soothingly. When it subsided we were in the well house he jumped out set me down i turned to him.  
>"Alright before we go out there I want to warn you there is a lot of pollution in the air and its really loud so your hearing and nose mite suffer Inuyasha has problems and hes a half demon. You will hand over tenseiga and tokijin to me weapons are not allowed to be carried except by soldiers and law enforcement. As far as I'm aware there are not any demons but is wouldn't surprise me if they were still around. There have also been a lot of advancements in technology there I will explain them the best way I can. Please be careful no killing anyone or attempting to kill. If you try to i will not be able to help you. My family can be a little eccentric my grandfather may try to throw a ofuda at you but he has no powers unlike Miroku so they are harmless pieces of paper. Lets get you a change of clothes you can wear your kimono around the house but outside of it no one wares them often they are mainly for special occasions and festivals." I explained "Understood Miko I will refrain from all wrong doing." he said untying his swords and handing them to me. I held them gently not wanting to displace the trust he put in me by handing me these important tools.<br>"Oh your markings and ears i almost forgot" i exclaimed! he raised one silvery eyebrow.  
>"Can you hide your marks and ears you'll stand out to much?"i asked He nodded understanding he then used his youkai to hide his marking on his face only pausing for a second over his crescent moon before covering it then touched his ears they shrunk to the size of human ears but were still slightly pointed but they would do. I nodded and smiled.<br>"Lets go find you some temporary clothes and go shopping you'll need at least a couple outfits for going out." I said heading up the well house steps opening the door and walking out with a demon behind me. He followed me thru the shrines grounds and up to the house. The front door loomed before me beckoning me silently. I slid the door open took my shoes off told Sesshomaru to do the same. He did revealing his beautifully made feet. Damn youkai they are good looking powerful and perfect life just was not fair!  
>"Mama I'm home!" I called My mother rushed out of the kitchen when she saw me in the hall she smiled brightly rushed over and pulled me into a loving warm quick hug. Its hard to hug someone holding two swords.<br>"Oh Kagome sweetheart we were starting to worry about you. When you didn't show up we all thought the worse!" She replied tears in her voice.  
>I'm sorry mama i couldn't convince Inuyasha to bring me back when we were close. He kept pushing even when the others were hurt. I was finely able to escape with Sesshomaru-sama's help." I explained using the formal version as way of introduction. She looked over my shoulder at the Daiyoukai standing behind me. He bowed to her gracefully introducing himself.<br>"Good morning I am Sesshomaru lord of the west half brother of Inuyasha. And traveling companion of the beautiful Kagome. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He replied deep voice honey to the ears my mom swooned or almost swooned. She recovered almost as quickly as she succumbed to it. "Oh the pleasure is all mine Sesshomaru-sama. Lets get you a change of clothes and some home cooked food." My mother said and skipped off dragging the demon with her. Disappearing into the house leaving me alone with tokijin and tenseiga for company. I smiled at the memory of the Fearsome deadly Sesshomaru helpless in the hands of my human mother. Smiling to my self I made my way to my room. I laid the swords down on my dresser in a high place of honor knowing no one would touch them there. I threw my bag on the floor pulling my dirty clothing in the hamper. then grabbing a clean out fit I ran to the bathroom and took a bath relaxing in the tub. Changed into my clean clothes and grabbing my purse out of my room I walked thru the house in search of my mother intent on rescuing the demon in her clutches. I found them in the kitchen with my brother it seems Sota had rescued the demon first. Helping him with the strange clothing he had on the pants to short and the shirt fit but was tight across the sculpted chest of the demon. I smiled at my brother who was talking to the demon who sat with him like it was an everyday occurrence.  
>"Mom were going to go shopping and get Sesshomaru some better fitting clothes we'll be back in a few hours." I said she smiled i held my hand out to the demon who rose taking my offered hand we left the room slid our shoes on and left the shrine... <p>


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n:) also want to note I am not Takahashi-sensei and do not own Inuyasha...  
>_<p>Chapter 6 Adventures in shopping...<p>

The train station was crowded people talking rapidly doing their day to day chores. Sesshomaru was looking at everything taking in every thing while waiting for the train I explained the best I could on what to expect when traveling by train. He nodded and made his hnn noises to let me know he was listening. I laughed at his behavior the demon next to me was not the daiyoukai I knew he was the young demon from the night i gave him back his arm but also not as hyper. He was curious but reserved at the same time this was more of how I pictured his personality as being had he not been raised to be a lord just a normal guy. The sound of the train starting to come in to the station he wiped around looking at it eyes gleaming hand poised to attack. I grabbed said hand laced my fingers with his pulling his hand down and pulling him to the train muttering soothing words to him.  
>"Shh its ok Sesshomaru that's the train. Its not going to hurt us we ride on it." I pulled him on the train I took the lesser of the evils and pulled him to sit not knowing how he would react to the movement and not wanting a poison incident we sat fingers still twined. I held his hand patting it with my other still muttering everything was ok that the movement was normal nothing was going to happen to us and so on. After a while he started to calm down holding my hand tightly still slightly worried. He relaxed after 20 minutes or so to start enjoying it. At the station after ours two girls got on immoderately noticed Sesshomaru and started talking about him.<br>"Damn look at that guy he's so hot. But look at the ugly chick with him he could do so much better then her." One girl sneered "Oh god seriously he should be with us. We are so much better then a prude like her we'd show him a good time." The other agreed both licking their lips suggestively. Sesshomaru ignored them thou he heard every word they said as they didn't even bother to lower their voices. He looked up at then eyes starting to turn red. They flinched.  
>"Shesshomaru its ok they are not worth it please calm down. What they are saying to me doesn't matter I know its not true. Besides i have your heart that is what is important to me. Didn't you tell me your youkai chose me as your mate? The fact that you care about me that much makes my heart race and my mind to fill with thoughts of you." I whispered my hand reaching up to stroke the spot his mark had previously sat I pulled his face to me his eyes flickering gold to red gold to red. I leaned closer brushing my fingers lovingly over his beautiful face. I leaned close enough to brush my lips softly over his. His eyes flicked to gold surprise filling them before i closed mine letting myself lean into him. Letting him take all my weight i pressed my lips a little harder to his. He growled in acceptance and enjoyment taking control of the situation he kissed me hard crushing me to his chest. Breaking it off he rumbled.<br>"Your the only one my heart and soul will accept. I will never want another ever i belong with you and you know it. Your just better at avoiding it then myself your ways teach you to beat around the bush when courting someone. I've been trying to give you your space to let you learn to be with me I don't want to hurt you. Thus am going agents every thing in my nature to allow you to pick me on your own. But damnit woman the next time you do that i mite say screw it and claim you consent or no." He growled claws running threw my hair. I smiled at him "I have no idea what your talking about silly I'm not avoiding my feelings I'm giving them a chance to grow a little or a lot before i commit to something that confuses the hell out of me. I want to be sure that we have the real thing before taking that step. And please do you think i would kiss someone i didn't have some feelings for? I have only kissed two guys in my life thank you very much. And the first shouldn't even count because i had no choice in the matter it was a means to an end. You are the first guy i truthfully wanted to kiss."I stated turning away from him nose in the air he growled again. his long fingered clawed hands warped around my chin and turned my head back to him. Golden eyes flashing his eyes seemed to look into my soul staring at me like i was the only one in the world. His predatory gaze held me captive i couldn't move i couldn't breath. And even if i had wanted to i couldn't have looked away. His gaze told me everything i had ever wanted to hear a guy say and he hadn't uttered a single word. The train came to a stop i looked around and saw the Ginza station sine i squealed and pulled the demon off just before the doors closed on us.  
>"That was close glad we made it. Come on lets get to the department store well get you some clothes." i laughed nervously he nodded and i led him thru the train station out to the street. Pulling an awe struck demon onto the streets of Ginza made me laugh a lot on the inside. An ancient demon lord walking around in the 21st century holding hands with a human girl like it was an every day thing.<br>"Where are we going and what are all those things?" He asked pointing to the nearest building.  
>"Oh those are skyscrapers rally tall places that either have offices or shops some are even places were people live. Oh I'll take you to my favorite shop its got some great close I'm not what you would call fashionable i like comfort and functionality. Most of my girls friends tease me telling me i'm an old maid that I'll never catch a man." I prattled on nervously keeping up my everything's ok mask. Pulling him into a building and taking him to the clothing department i set about looking at clothes for him. I grabbed a few different sizes of jeans denim and black normal shirts some button down and some tee-shirts picking a verity of colors holding them up to him making sure they wouldn't clash with his eyes or hair i even found a black shirt with a blue cresent moon on it to make up for his markings. I handed him the lot and took him to the changing rooms.<br>"Here Sota showed you how to put things on try these on one at a time a pair of pants and a shirt and lets see how they fit." I instructed him he looked at me nodded walked into the room presumably to change. I started to hear low rummbling noises comeing from the room and slight cussing. I chuckled lightley knocked on the door.  
>"You ok?" It opend reavealing Sesshomaru in a pair of tight fitting jeans that fit his legs perfectly a white shirt it looked good on him but the bleached white was not the white of his kimono and washed his already pale skin even more then it already was.<br>"Hmm well we mite wanna stay away from white it makes you look like a ghost. Go try on another shirt and hand me thoes pants i'll get another pair the same size they fit you nice pick the color shirts you like and well get thoes and well go home i think you can ware your boots with the modern clothing they are something young guys would ware."  
>"What ever you think is best." he said disappearing back into the dressing room he hated this like his modern counter parts men no matter what time period they were from hated clothes. He slid the pants still warm from his body under the door.<br>"I'll be back stay here don't wander around. Pick and try on the shirts you want and i'll see how they look."  
>"Alright miko i know "He replyed i walked off trusting to keep his word i grabed a nother two pairs of jeans the same size one black one denim. Then i spotted a beautiful black chinese high colerd silk shirt with silver dragons on it I stoped stared at it and could all to easily see him in it. I checked the price it wasnt verry expensive on sale. I grabed the size i thought would fit folded it up in to the jeans to suprize him with later. Ran to the check out bought the shirt and asked them to hold it told them it was a gift for the person i was with and that i wanted them to hid it in the things that we were going to be buying. The cleark nodded an shared a conspiratorial wink with me i smiled and walked back to the fitting room and Sesshomaru. I knocked on the door with a whispered.<br>"I'ts me. I got the pants did you find shirts you like?"  
>"Yes." He replied opening the door in the clothes he had on when we came holding neatly folded shirts all dark colors purple ,deep crimson red , black, black and blue, blue, they would all suit him. I nodded at his picks would stunning on him.<br>"Ok looks good lets buy these and get some food im hungry." I smiled at him "Alright were ever you want I'll go with you." He replied golden eyes becoming warm liquid pools of gold. His eyes mesmerized me we chatted with the clerk as she rung us up she pretended to drop a bag at one time and was able to slip the shirt in sharing a warm smile with me. We paid and went to the restroom for him to change in to a pair of his jeans and shirt he chose the Purple shirt and the black jeans the contrast with his hair was amazing. He took his bags from me and we walked out of the building and on to our next adventure in the modern era... 


	7. Chapter 7

(a/n:) also want to note I am not Takahashi-sensei and do not own Inuyasha...  
>_<p>Chapter 7<p>

A jealous Daiyoukai...

The sun was warm as we walked the streets of Ginza tottering down the street hand in hand like a normal modern couple. We enjoyed the day walking looking at the buildings which captivated Sesshomaru. I pulled him into a small family run restaurant for some lunch. We ordered the great Sesshomaru ordering human food and drinking his first soda. His first sip was cautious tentative the second it hit his taste buds his eyes widened and took a larger drink.  
>"Like it its called soda that particular one's name is coke. And don't drink to fast or to much soda is not good for dogs i don't know how it affects dog demons thou so not to fast please." I laughed watching his child like delight at the drink.<br>"Alright I got it Miko. Your time has strange things indeed but not bad this is all so unusual Its confusing and interesting all at the same time. And so many noises and smells its hard to pinpoint a single smell or noise its a little annoying. Its easier inside one of the buildings even here i really have to concentrate around us outside thou. I wonder if this is how a half demons scenes are can smell and hear but has a hard time finding one from another." He stated "That I do not know Inuyasha gets annoyed a lot quicker when hes here he told me once that if he didn't know my sent so well it would be hard to track me here in my time because and i quote 'There are just to damn many smells in this fucking place'." I laughed he chuckled " I hate to agree with the brat but he's got a point there are a lot of scents hanging around it would be hard to track someone if you didn't know their scent really well. Unless of course your me ." A cocky smile on his face.  
>"I'm sure not everyone is the great powerful Lord of the West thou." I replied rolling my eyes and laughing with the demon across from me. Our food came at that moment we got down to eating. We were halfway into our meal when a high pitched sequel made everyone look at the door.<br>"Oh my god Kagome your ok! We have been so worried since Eri called your house and your grandfather said you were at a special hospital getting treatment he wouldn't say which one thou. And poor Hojo has been beside himself with worry ." Yuka rushed over tears streaming down her face i rolled my eyes at her Hojo comment a short snort coming from my demon companion and I noticed my other two friends Eri and Ayumi walk over Ayumi on her cell phone. She hung up when she reached the table and addressed me.  
>"Glad to see your up and about as Yuka said we were worried you should have called us."<br>"Ya Kagome." Eri added "Sorry guys but there were no calls allowed at the place i was at except for family and i just got back a little while ago and had to take care of some things." I replied gesturing to Sesshomaru. They turned looking him over he was hot and knew it he stared at my friends with his ice mask on the demon lord in all his air sat where Sesshomaru my friend once was.  
>"How do you do ladies I am Sesshomaru." He replied bowing his head my girlfriends went into a fits of giggles.<br>"These are my school friends Yuka,Eri,and Ayumi. Guys this is Sesshomaru he's um well he's..." i broke off unsure of what to say.  
>"I'm Kagome's intended we are engaged. It's still in the works our families have been in negotiation for a while now we wished to get all argument out of the way before we announced it to friends. It has been a trying period especially with all of Kagome's illness these past few years. But i have been anxious to marry the woman I love." He lied smoothly covering me. The demon was the king of bullshit. I grabbed his lie and ran with it.<br>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner it's been a long drawn out process and i didn't wanna get my hopes up with all my sickness I was scared that I would even get better." I said sadly hanging my head.  
>"Oh Kagome we forgive you we knew there had to be someone in your life for you to reject Hojo all the time but why didn't you tell us to back off pushing him on you. We knew you didn't want us to but we felt that you needed someone to support you especially during your illness and Hojo has always been in love with you." Ayumi spoke for the other two shaking her head sadly.<br>"Honestly girls i know you were worried but couldn't you trust me to take care of my love life on my own. I mean seriously i can take care of my self you'll may think I can't handle my life but I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self I've been doing it all my life since dad died mom had to work i had to handle the chores and Sota he was just a baby in case you forgot." I said acidly to my friends who looked ashamed and upset. "We are sorry Kagome please forgive us. We only wanted what is best for you we wanted someone to be there and help you. We care a lot about you and just want to see you with someone who'll provide for you and love you like you deserve. Kagome you are a selfless person always helping others you need someone to look out for you trouble always seems to find you." Eri said soothingly all three shaking their heads.  
>"Lets us pay for your guys lunch as an apology ." Yuka added I raised my eye brow and sighed "Why can't i stay mad at you guys." I asked smiling at them they smiled back sat down at the table with us ordered me and Sesshomaru ate the rest of our meal while they started on theirs.<br>"Hey Ayumi can i borrow your cell really quick i wanna call home and let my mom know me and Sesshomaru are gonna be late." I asked she handed her phone over i stood up walked around to Shesshomaru leaned over and kissed his cheek with a whisper ." I'll be rite back behave."  
>"Hnnn." He snorted back with a glare at me that mite of scared me if not for the sparkle in his molten eyes. I walked into the bathroom to make my call to my mother had to cover the story with her. i sighed to myself i didn't expect to have to tell my mother that i was fictionally engaged to a demon lord who wants mate with me in the first place. This was gonna be an interesting afternoon stuck with three normal teenage girls and a ancient demon lord I was gonna have my work cut out for me. Sighing i finished my conversation with my mom hung up the phone and walked out of the restroom. I took my time not wanting to face my three friends exuberance today all I wanted was a nice quiet afternoon at home before school tomorrow. I looked towards the table and saw the worst possible thing sitting in my chair Hojo and a pissed of demon his aura radiating his hate for the poor boy sitting across from him. I could see him cracking his knuckles damn now i had to rescue Hojo who was oblivious to the hate rolling off the demon and trying to engage him in small talk. I snorted sighed squared my shoulders and walked over to the table to face the music. I walked to Ayumi first and handed her the phone.<br>"Thanks for the loan." Smiled at Hojo who jumped up greeting me and apologizing at the same time.  
>"Higurashi-San you look good. I took your seat i'm so sorry. Here I'll pull up another chair."<br>"Its okay Hojo-kun I have a seat you take that one I'm more comfortable here anyway." I replied walking over to the pissed off demon who caught on with what i was doing slid his chair back to allow me on his knee. The demon slid a arm to rest on my hip with smug satisfaction at the wide mouthed look on the poor boys face. I turned to place a lite kiss on his jaw and whispered to low for the humans to hear.  
>"Happy god I swear you get jealous over Hojo again and I'll purify your ass so quick you'll be dust in the wind. I'm not interested in the boy Sesshomaru I'm interested in you." He leaned in to my hair and growled.<br>"That sounds like a challenge my lovely Miko and one I would love to win. You being my prize of course and I do not play fair I have hundreds of years of playing dirty under my belt. But out of respect for you I will refrain from such acts." I turned not wanting to start ww3 in the middle of Tokyo i took the higher road and addressed my friends.  
>"So have you guys decided what we are doing?I told my mom we were going to be late besides this is one of the few times we have been able to spend time out together in a while." I lied looking at Sesshomaru lying out of my ass. Picking up the thread of my lies.<br>"Yes its nice that Kagome's well enough to be out but I promised Higurashi-okasama that I wouldn't let her over do it so lets avoid something that requires a lot walking." Sesshomaru countered pulling me closer to his chest clawed hand raking threw my hair lightly for good measure. And sure enough three sighs went up around the table.  
>"Masterful you are the king of lies" I whispered trying not to move my lips knowing with his superior hearing he'd catch my words. He did and chuckled deeply in his chest not letting the sound past his lips but knew id feel it pressed up against him .<br>"Oh we should hit the karaoke place." Ayumi offered "No lets go hit a movie." Yuka replied "Yah we haven't been to a movie in ages." Eri agreed.  
>"That's fine with me but no chick-flicks please" Hojo asked trying to share a look with Sesshomaru who was having nothing to do with Hojo.<br>"You'll sit and enjoy it if that's what Kagome wants." Sesshomaru bit at him I patted his arm reassuringly trying to get him to play nice.  
>"A movie sounds good whats playing that sounds good?" I asked turning to whisper to Sesshomaru. "A movie is like a geisha performance but different a movie can be anything and they ware normal clothes but its played on a huge screen its like a big t.v you remember me showing you t.v at the store a little while ago and telling you how it was done?" He nodded eyes flashing with excitement he had absolutely fallen in love with t.v. stared at the large flat screen inside the shop looking like every other man there helpless at the call of the flat wonder. He would still be there if i hadn't have dragged him away like a few of the other women in the store were doing. We shared a knowing look exiting the store rolling our eyes silently saying men."Lets go i wanna get good seats and popcorn oh and a slushier." I giggled coming back to the present with that Ayumi paid the checks and we left the store Seshomaru's clothing in his left hand my hand in his right. I chatted nonsensically with my girlfriends enjoying a little teenage normalcy girl talk walking hand in hand with the guy i liked. I could almost forget about Inuyasha and Naraku and the shards like this my life was simple and easy no demons coming at you for a piece of a stupid jewel that made demons stronger. And the most dangerous thing you mite face here is a mugger. I sighed with the thought that neither era was safe they were all filled with violence of one form or another. We got to the theater picked a movie there really wasn't anything but a remake of an old samurai movie from the feudal era Sesshomaru picked it.<br>"I gotta see if it's historically accurate please Kagome." He asked me which prompted another lie they just kept coming.  
>"Sesshomaru is a history grad the feudal area in particular he is obsessed with historical accuracy." I explained to my awe struck friends. They ohhed and ahhed over this piece of info. While i leaned up and whispered to Sesshomaru what I meant and why I said it.<br>" That mans that you went to school to gain your knowledge and earned a degree, It will explain how you know so much about the past. Oh and it mite be loud in the theater the sound speakers are all over to amplify the sound." He nodded and smiled at me we walked into the theater my friends trailing we took our seats and sat threw the most bloody two hours of my life and i traveled in the feudal era. Sesshomaru with his warped sense of humor sat there and pointed out that everything looked totally faked that when you cut someones head off it didn't do that. Or that the actor wasn't obviously trained to handle a blade and was holding it wrong. I cheered when the end credits started rolling. Sesshomaru laughed the entire time we filed out of the theater still making snide comments about the unreality of the entire movie. I warn everyone now never take a 800 or 900 year old demon from the feudal era to a movie about the feudal era he will enjoy it way way TO MUCH not to mention talk the entire movie and make you want to kill him just to shut him up.  
>"You had fun." I said i'm a sucker for his enjoyment he looks so much younger his face smother and more attractive then when he has the ice prince mask on and the fact that he was most himself in a group of humans blew my mind a way. walking out to the train platform and waited I was swaying a little with exhaustion.<br>"Yes I did! Thou the whole time line of the battle was off they did a good job of portraying an actual battle safely with none of the people hurt quite impressive even if the techniques and sword play were not there." He laughed pulling me up and sitting me in his arm without thinking. I didn't care I was tired and weighed nothing to him i even wrapped an arm around his shoulders not that he needed . But my friends gasped at the fluid motion and ease ad which he held me and his bags i flapped my hand at them trying to say this is nothing but honestly didn't feel like forming words.  
>"Oh this girl weighs nothing at all i can lift a lot more then a single girl. I'm a lot stronger then I look years of several martial arts i'm lean muscular and deadly." He said dryly and truthfully. My friends giggled and laughed not realizing the truth behind his words. I patted his cheek with my free hand looking up into his golden eyes with understanding and love in mine. He smiled slightly captured my lips with his and literally tried to devour me with his mouth. My mind blew up over and over as he playfully nibbled my lip and caressed my tongue with his. I was so shell shocked i just hung on for the ride and what a ride it was demanding and wild he growled into my mouth erotically. It fueled my desire and I responded in turn nibbling on his lip he abruptly broke off mid kiss and hissed "Any more of that woman and my control will snap and i will bind you to me for all eternity. Do not tempt me!" He growled huffing.<br>"Keep growling in that sexy voice of yours and I will not be able to resist doing it again until you keep that threat." I purred damn the man was lethal even when he wasn't trying to kill someone. He grumbled under his breath about sexy Miko's that like to test his patients and want to force him do unspeakable things to them.  
>"Promises promises" I replied laughing letting my self go limp in his arm leaning over his shoulder i looked up over his shoulder to setting sun watching it slide slowly meticulous in it descent it lulled me into a drowsy state letting the joyful day wash over me i tried to jerk myself awake. Hot breath lingered at my ear.<br>"Sleep love I can get you home safe. I remember the station rest you have your school tomorrow leave getting home up to me." The voice silk on my sleepy brain.  
>"Ok wake me up when we get there i need to set my alarm for the morning." I replied "I will ask your mother to do it for you you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." He murmured rubbing his jaw over my hair.<br>"Thank you Sesshomaru see you in the morning." I slurred sleepy and allowed my body to drift off into a dream...  
> <p>


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own inuyasha -

Chapter 8 Teaching a Miko...

Sunlight bit into the darkness the warm comforting smell of my bed and something else that i could not quiet put my finger on filled me with a sense of peace and belonging. I attempted to roll over but was locked in place, a rumbling under my ear alerted me to the body i was pressed into. Opening my eyes i found the sleeping face of Sesshomaru mask gone here was the Sesshomaru i wanted to know the vulnerable angelic faced warrior deadly in his serenity this was the person inside under the mask. Something soft rubbed my cheek soothingly his tail curled and uncurled from my form brushing me feeling like it was offering me comfort. I turned my head to the clock 20 minuets till i had to be functional mite as well enjoy the feel of the man underneath me for a while. Not many girls get to cuddle agents the firm body of their wet dreams he was a thing of beauty dressed, shirt off he was a god among men. i could only imagine what the rest was like it was enough to fry my already overworked imagination. As intimately familiar to said chest and arms as i was it always sent a small shiver of excitement up my spine when ever i came in contact with him. I felt a small glow of pride as I felt his arms around me his left arm that i had to restored to him splayed over my hip long fingers touching my ass. I blushed feeling the fingers threw the fabric of my jeans his skin was scorching. I wiggled away from the hand using my hand to slowly free myself from the death grip i started to slowly slide out of the bed i unraveled my body from his he flinched in his sleep I brushed my hand over his hair he settled grip relaxing he rolled over finally freeing me. I left the bed he was splayed on turned my alarm off so the sound wouldn't wake him it was rare for him to sleep that soundly i wanted to give him the chance to relax. I dressed in a new clean uniform my mother had bought for me for school. I tied my ribbon around my neck ran a brush threw my hair and walked quietly out of the room and down in to the kitchen where i found my mother making Sota's lunch mine stood on the counter waiting for me.  
>"Mama where is Jii-chan?" I asked just now noticing his absence from his normal spot at the table.<br>"He's at the parent temple visiting his friend from school. He'll be back in two days to attempt to purify Sesshomaru." She smiled happily knowing as well as I that me may only be capable of annoying the demon then added." So are you in love with him? He treats you like his wife he cares about you Kagome. And you could do worse we both know your place is in the past we have known it for some time. Sesshomaru will provide for you and my darling grandson that i have yet to meet. I know your afraid of giving your heart away again fearing that the broken parts held together with tape will fall apart if you give it away again but from the looks of things tape isn't the only thing holding it together?"  
>"Quit reading my mind Mama its creepy. I care for Sesshomaru he helped me heal but the wounds are still to fresh to be thinking of a new love. And while I'm drawn to him in ways that I've never even knew about he's a lord Mama he'll need a full-blood youkai pup. I can only give him Hanyou's I cant give him the heir he craves and in any case he would have to ask for my hand he'd have to get both my permission and yours as well. And he's youkai and a confirmed human hater he wouldn't want a human mate." i replied.<br>"Don't be so sure love, he spoke with me yesterday after he brought you home. He loves you and wants to do everything properly and asked me what the protocol was for asking a woman to marry him in this age. He said he wanted to do it rite so that you wouldn't feel left out of something. He even brought up the children issue, he asked me if i could love grandchildren then were half youkai. And i asked him isn't that my question to him knowing his feelings for his half-brother. He smiled and said 'I would love Kagome's children even if i wasn't their father i don't care if their human, half, or full demon especially pups that are mine. And I already know we'll have a lot of pups she needs to mother she loves kids so i highly suspect we'll have many.' that is a direct quote to sweetie." my mother countered my argument easily.  
>"He said all of that? What did you tell him about the whole marriage thing" i asked concerned at what my hair brained mother had in store for me.<br>"I told him the basics that a relationship started with mutual attraction then one person asks the other to date i explained what dating was and that yesterday could be considered a first date. And dating was the first step in any relationship that in this period people can see more then one person till they decide which they like more or not at all ect, ect. He understood and accepted what I said. At least give him a shot." She smiled as i finished my breakfast and put my bowel in the sink turned to her and said.  
>"I will make my choice when I am good and ready rite now is not the time for me to be falling in love with ungodly handsome Daiyoukai's no matter how charming good looking caring insanely protective they are." I was full of shit I knew I was already a goner I knew it my mother knew it giving me a knowing smile shaking her head in a if you say so manner. I had fallen so quick and so hard for the Demon and it was only a matter of time before my control snapped and i gave in or his control snapped and he took what he wanted anyway. This was not going to be an easy two weeks. I sighed grabbing my bag bidding my mother good by and sweeping out of the house for school. Knowing my fate was sealed the moment I kissed him on the train. Well sealed or not mite as well enjoy the advances the youkai gave towards me it mite even be fun to make him suffer a little make sure his heart was completely in my control. I smiled to my self if he was hell bent to have me as a mate then he should know how much trouble she was gonna be and that she wouldn't submit so willingly besides it wasn't only her future she had to consider but her son's and Rin's as well the girl was quickly becoming her daughter and Shippou's sister even without the feelings she had for the girls father figure. Sighing to myself I ran down the steps of the temple to the bus stop, waiting for the buss to pull up i steeped one once it came to a stop. It prattled down the road to stop near the school I sighed and walked to the gates of my school. Demons or school id choose the former at least i could fight back when it came to demons school was a whole different thing. Time to face the music with one last sigh i steeled myself putting up my own mask got to get thru the day with a smile.<p>

The following is in Sesshomaru's pov ****************************************************************************************************************************** Pulling myself out of the dream with a growl reluctant to leave the peacefulness of it, flexing my new left arm feeling the the beautiful pull of aching muscles run thru it the pain had never felt this good before it help me assimilate to my new limb knowing the pain was a good thing it made having it back real and there fore worth every ache. Returning to reality slower then normal it had been over a hundred years since i let my guard down this much. Opening my eyes turned on my side and noticed the Miko that had been pined to my body was missing. Growling again i sat up and glanced around the room for sines of her frustrated that she hadn't woken me up it was my job to see she was safe and she'd left without so much as a good bye. Oh she was in for it he was gonna have to teach a cretin Miko what it meant to fear her alpha it was my duty and privilege to protect and provide for my pack strange as my pack was it was mine and I'd see to the safety of the alpha female the person that tied them together my Kagome even if it killed me. But first the hunt I smiled and the challenge this presented to me i was in a unusual place and only knew Kagome's family. This would be a fun hunt looking around the room spotting the bags with his new 'clothes' as Kagome refereed to them as. Laying my tail on the 'dresser' and sliding out one of the black button down shirts they had purchased yesterday and a pair of the 'denim jeans' I changed swiftly. Even going as far as to roll up the sleeves of the shirt to my forearms like I'd seen some of the human men doing and hiding the marks that adorned my wrists. Flicking my hair out of the shirt i walked out of Kagome's room leaving the door open. Walking down the stairs i entered the kitchen following the smell of Kagome and food. Kagome's mother stood at the sink washing dishes Sota sat at the table eating his breakfast the boy smiled and greeted me.  
>"Morning Sessho-niisan " The endearing boy had a lot of his sisters personality in him I allowed the boy to give me the nickname I affectionately ruffled his hair and sat next to the boy.<br>"Morning Sota-ototochan how was your sleep." I asked smiling at the boy he beamed. Kagome's mother turned around and smiled at me as well. "Great Sessho-niisan thanks for asking." he continued eating "Are you hungry Sesshomaru?" Kagome's mother quipped smiling knowingly at me as if she knew something I didn't.  
>"No I'm fine Higurashi-san I do not require nourishment often being a youkai has advantages ."I replied bowing my head respectfully to her she laughed.<br>"Indeed I'm sure it does. Since you are free would you be a dear and walk Sota to school for me i have work to do around the shrine and cannot take him myself?" She giggled then added." "It will give you a chance to explore a little learn the area you can even probably even track Kagome to her school from Sota's." I merely raised one of my eyebrows wonder how this human woman had read my intent so easily .  
>"Of course I'll accompany him to school Kagome would purify me if something were to happen to him on my watch." I replied in turn. Sota rose from the table laughing joyfully.<br>" Right on Inu-niichan never takes me to school this is so cool. Come on Sessho-niisan lets go." I smiled at the boy and followed him out of the kitchen he stopped for his bag grabbed my hand. It surprised me that the boy would even get that close to me he knew what I was had heard story's about me trying to kill his sister and here he trustingly puts himself in my hands. I carefully curled my claws over the boys hand and let him lead me down the steps to the street below. The boy chatted exactly like his sister barely stopping for breath thru my personal experiences I was aware that neither of them required much input from me my usual hn reply went well unless they asked a direct question but were happy to prattle on about nothing. I learned my surroundings quickly picking up the lay of the land quickly categorizing the smells around me as either permanent or moving like the things Kagome called cars or other people walking some on the weird two wheel contraption i had seen Kagome on at one point my curiosity got the better of me.  
>"Sota-ototochan what are those things that some people sit on and move?" The boy looked around seeing the object in question.<br>"Oh those are called Bicycles Sessho-niichan they are used to help people get around like the car's and buses and trains, but unlike them you propel it your self. See how they move one foot down as the other comes up? That's called peddling as your foot goes down it moves the wheel because the wheel has a chain connected to the other one that moves as the chain pulls it." The boy replied "Ingenious" Was all I said to him as I watched seeing exactly what he was talking about the chain pulling the metal piece around moved the wheel around.  
>"I know but its really hard to ride one it takes a lot of balance. I'm still learning its hard when nee-chan is the only one who knows how to ride and she's gone over there I know why she's there I don't blame her I'd do the same thing if i could the world is lucky to have nee-chan looking after it but i miss her. Is it greedy of me to want her for myself." He asked eyes still up looking ahead of him towards his school that was now peaking out at us.<br>"No it's not Sota-ototochan that's not greedy because i know you are aware of your sisters situation on the other side of the well she feels she has an obligation to uphold her duty to rid the world of the jewel and Naraku. She has also unsuspectingly found a home there and a child a lot younger then you who now holds her in his heart as his mother and needs her as much if not more then you. She loves it there enough to leave this world the one she grew up in because she feels it was were she was meant to live. You are starting to become a amiable young man who is soon going to be an adult you have a good and easy simple life and do not require your sisters love all the time, were as your nephew the young kit has suffered at the hands of his own kind his entire family was ripped from him when he was just a pup. Those are not her only reasoning I am sure but they are her main ones trust me it was a hard decision for her to make for herself but that was her choice. It's hard for her because of the people here she loves. There fore you know that the time you have with her is limited it hurts you and her because you both know the last good bye is coming a lot sooner then either of you wanted so no boy its not selfish." I replied to the boy answering him seriously like I would have anyone else. He looked up at me with a awed look on his face a mirror to the one I had seen on my brothers face a few times when looking at me. It was a look of respect and worship a look of utter bewilderment and love. It always took me by surprise to see it on my half-brothers face and now this little boy who he had no connection with it stunned and shocked. Shaking away the thoughts pushing everything to the side.  
>"Well looks like we are here Sota-ototochan I'll pick you up after i get Kagome."<br>"Sure Sessho-niichan here take this Kagome gets out ten minutes before i do. She gets out at 4:30 I get out at 4:40." He said handing me his 'watch' he had taught me how to read the time on it and not mess it up.  
>"Thanks kid that will give me a lot of time to hunt her down." I laughed he giggled back "I'll even give you a hint to help just don't tell her i told you the general direction."<br>"Deal kid." Shaking hands in a man's deal.  
>"Ok its in that direction ." He laughed pointing to the right I ruffled his hair sent him in the building turned and walked slowly in the direction he pointed out tucking the "watch' carefully into my shirt pocket. I inhaled taking in the smells grinning to myself the whole time. Hunting Miko was fun well one Miko in particular and boy she was gonna be unhappy that he had done it and not stayed at home. Nah I was having to much fun looking at all the interesting things buildings and 'skyscrapers' around me the smells and sound flooding intoxicating and astounding my scenes. Oh yes hunting for my Miko was going to be fun putting a spring in my step I sauntered on word. Pausing occasionally to glance into one of the 'store front windows' enjoying the things behind them not even really knowing what they were it baffled him at how much the world was going to change. But then again change was the only constant in the world it eventually got use to it as did the people human and demon it it had to do in order to survive. Inhaling again I caught the sent of spices in the air turned the corner where the tantalizing smell was coming from. A market of some kind greeted me with its hustle and bustle comings and goings. I stood watching for a hour or so judging from Sota's 'watch' I stored it once more in my pocket walked in the direction I had come from and continued my hunt for the Miko I walked for another hour when I caught the sweet fragrance that was Kagome. Sniffing the air the smell led me to a large stone building oh this was way to easy i found her already now how shall i get my prize. I contemplated my options go into the building and capture her or wait for her to come out then capture her. Options options... Grinning my most calculative grin scaring a passing couple I leaned up on the nearest building. Choosing to wait for her to find me would be fun oh yes now to wait for her. I had all the time in the world patients had always been my strongest suit. The wait would be worth it and maybe next time I'll kidnap her from under the noses of everyone. My imagination starting to run away from me I settled on the ground to wait letting my brain plan her punishment would pass the time. Waiting. Waiting for my delicious Miko... <p>


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Inuyasha - I wish...

Chapter 9

Reward or punishment?...

A loud piercing sound hit my ears causing me to fall to my knees painfully it reverberate in my head even after it had stopped. It hit me hard trying to shake it out of my head I faintly hear my name being called by the softest most beautiful voice I ever had the honor to hear . Looking up eyes searching for the woman who made my inner demon purr with her presence alone he did so now rumbling his appreciation a the site of her petite form lovely curves hidden from my gaze was enough to make my fingers itched to touch her smooth skin of her thighs and rip off her clothing and reveal those lush curves to my tongue and teeth. My inner demon growled his approval at the idea of taking the woman that belonged to us i pushed him down back into his cage trying to calm him. She called my name again I looked back up this time looking up into her swirling blue eyes immediately drowning in them with their concern and warmth. I rose from my position standing over her making her look up at me I stared into her eyes hands itching to hold her. A sudden inspiration hit me I bowed to her holding one clawed hand out as i did addressing her formally I was going to treat her aloofly make her question my actions and teach her to not leave without me again.

"My lady Miko I am here to escort you and your brother home." She placed her hand in mine i swiftly tucked it in the crook of my arm turning in the direction of Sota's school without a word I walked faster then a human could she was having trouble keeping up with me.

"Sesshomaru please slow down a bit I can't go that fast. Please what happened why are you acting like this what's going on?" She questioned unaware of what she did I didn't dignify her wit a response just scoped her off her feet and ran the rest of the distance we got there just as the piercing sound I heard at Kagome's school rang out. Children came flowing out older kids by themselves or in groups younger kids ran to relatives. Sota walked out with a group of what I assumed were his friends he turned in my general direction and screamed running up to me i knelt with a smile letting Him launch himself at me.

"Sessho-niisan you came to get me."

"Told you I would you doubt my word Sota-ototochan?" I laughed slinging the boy over my shoulder he giggled happily turned with him in arm ignoring the Miko whose mouth was hanging open and started walking to the shrine.

"Never Sessho-niisan I knew you'd come I am just happy to see you. hey Sessho-niisan?" The boy asked tone turning serious.

"Hn what?" I replied

"Would you teach me to defend myself?" I looked at the boy over my shoulder analyzing his sincerity before I could answer him Kagome piped up.

"Are you being picked on again Sota? Is that why you have a bruise on your arm I know Sesshomaru didn't leave it on you he has control over his strength!" She yelled the boy hung his head not looking at her.

"Onna this is a man's conversation, Ototo-chan asked me a question not you." I practically barked at her I half expected her to shoot me another witty remark oddly enough she kept quiet a puzzled look on her face. "What makes you ask such a thing Sota-ototochan. explain this to nii-san." I asked the boy he straighten himself from over my shoulder to look at me.

"About a few months ago a new kid transferred to our school he started to pick on my best friend when I stood up to him he hit me and began to pick on me from that day foreword he is always careful where he hits me and makes sure there are no witnesses to it he covers his tracks well makes sure he has an alibi and everything every time he hits me or bully's me the teachers can't do anything because there isn't proof its him they know he's doing it but they can't prove it. I'm sick of being his punching bag at least is i was able to defend my self i wouldn't have to worry mom, grandpa, and nee-chan anymore they have been wanting to transfer me to another school but that's running away I don't want to be a chicken. I want to be strong and brave like you and Inu-niichan. I want to be able to stand up and take care of myself I can't rely on anyone to look out for me at school I have to be able to do it myself" The boy replied.

"Hn I see I'm proud of you boy having the courage to look out for your friends no matter how much or how little power you have you stepped up and dealt with it your in your own way. What surprises me is that you didn't ask my half-brother or your sister for help when the initial incident happened and why ask me." I asked curious as to why the boy hadn't gone to hanyou for help the boy obviously adored my foolish brother.

" Inu-niichan told me one time 'that strength is something we have to find ourselves and learn to harness and control alone that is were true strength comes from' I thought that if i would have asked him he would hate me for not finding it on my own. I thought you would understand better your older and your stronger then Inu-niichan. And nee-chan is so busy when she comes and tired I didn't want to add to her burden. She did what she could helping me to avoid the worst of the blows " The boy sighed leaning into me trying to gain some strength from my presence I held the boy close patting him.

"Hn I will teach you but be warned Sota-ototchan I am a hard teacher and will expect nothing less then all effort towards learning. I am teaching you for your benefit not mine I will not tolerate idleness when training. Understand?" I asked making my tone not open for argument.

"Understood Sessho-oniisan! I will do my best." He replied happily i glanced at the miko trailing us she had a confused look on her face clearly knowing that i was harsh on her for a reason. Good I thought in approval it will bug her until she figures it out then she'll be quick to apologize i laughed inwardly relishing the thought of how she was going to make it up to me. My youkai purred at the thoughts streaming thru my head Yes i determined this was gonna be fun. With that and a evil smirk on my lips I walked forward slightly faster then before making the girl practically run to keep up. I ignored her protests and calls to wait all the way back to the house there i set the boy down. She swept in anger radiating off of her. Yes wouldn't be long now keep busy with the boy for a hour or so and she come looking for me. I licked my lips in anticipation turned to the boy and set to work teaching him.

****************************************************************************************the following is in Kagome's pov***************************** ************************************************************************

Flying into the house slamming the door in the bastard's face I stomped up to my room cursing in my head. What the hell is going on with him why was he treating so cold. I didn't do anything to him to warrant it. He was irritated at something stupid pig headed alpha male he was so fucking irritating she wished she could purify him to leave nothing but a pile of demon ash would serve him rite. Grabbing my literature text book trying to concentrate on poetry. Still cursing but managing to complete all my homework i sighed packing everything up and sliding it back in my backpack. Stretching and thinking to myself only another half year of school then I'd be free of High school and I couldn't wait. Soon she'd be able to live permanently in the feudal era. Walking over to my dresser I slid out a change of clothes suddenly remembering the shirt i bought Sesshomaru yesterday and retrieved it from the bag it was in and hid it away in my closet for now. I changed and headed down into the kitchen to help my mom upon entering sensing my mood immediately she asked back turned still cooking dinner.

"So what has you so upset?"

"Him he's acting like I did something to upset him? I don't know what's with him. Everything was great yesterday I went to school he was distant picked me up then after we got Sota he yelled at me when i was asking Sota about his school problem." I explained telling her the details.

"Hmm while I see his point you interrupting Sota"s and his conversation they were having i don't see why he's giving you the cold shoulder. And you not recalling what you did to irritate him." she mused

"No everything was normal i woke up early even turned off my alarm clock before it went off so it wouldn't wake him. Changed and left after breakfast i didn't do anything bad to him at all."I explained exasperated my mother stood their thinking with me.

"Maybe that's it Kagome the fact that you didn't wake him to see you safe you said so your self a long time ago Inu-youkai are extremely protective of their pack maybe you hurt his Inu-youkai pride by not giving him a chance to look out for you. Is that not why he came here to look after you it's his job as alpha male of the pack is it not." My mother's words struck a cord in me it dawned on me on why he was so different today I had hurt his pride. My mother was absolutely correct He was mad that I left without him this morning it hurt his pride when he found me gone and had no idea where i was so he had to find me himself to try to save face. He was under the impression that i had gone out of my way to by pass his authority as alpha male and left without protection in an unknown place. I gaped at the thought trying hard not to smile and failing he was to sweet wanting to do everything possible to ensure my well being it also made me feel like a jerk for my previous insults to his person. I looked up to my mother seeing the look of sympathy on her face she knew she was rite I knew she was rite but what was I going to do about it I didn't know Inu youkai traditions and practices I had no clue how to apologize to him.

"Dang what am I gonna do I have no idea how to make it up to him." I stated to my mother

"Well sweetie there are a bunch of books in this shrine all of them about demons. Why don't you start there and if all else fails he's a dog I'm fairly sure dog packs are like wolf packs just bare your neck or belly to him." She laughed continuing her preparations for dinner. I pondered her words rising from my seat at the table mite as well look at the books mite at least give me a starting point I walked to the entryway and sliding my shoes and a lite jacket on. I walked out into the self defense lesson from my past experience training with Sango, Sota was learning fast which impressed the demon teaching him his form perfect moveing gracefully for a boy starting to go threw puberty he wasn't at war with his changing body like most boys his age he also retained his personality and sweetness. Looking up at the Demon lord teaching him with admiration and growing love. I smiled at the site Sesshomaru ever patient with the boy slowly helping him get use to the moves occasionally moving the boys arm or hand into a different place slowly showing him how to block and move quickly aside. The demon lord attentive to his student so wrapped up in the lesson or I mused still ignoring me didn't acknowledge my presence. My brother did squealing with pride and boyish excitement.

"Look nee-chan watch me" I smiled catching his laughter and enjoying his enthusiasm.

"I see your doing great you have always been a quick learner and with a teacher like Sesshomaru you'll be able to beat nee-chan in no time." I laughed smiling at them turned when Sota's worried voice called to me again.

"Nee-chan were are you going alone?" I turned around to smile at him once more.

"I'm just going to the storage shed to look for something for mom Its not like I haven't been there a thousand times besides Sota I'm home were not in the feudal era there are not as many dangers here sweetie you know that here is someone attacks me i have a fighting chance i'm fairly good at hand to hand now. Only thing I have to fear is for my little brother neh?" I blew him an air kiss and walked away hearing the giggle from the boy then a swish of fabric as they continued their lesson. I stepped into the store house sneezing at the dust and began to rummage in the boxes and chests man jii-chan had a lot of demon crap. Reading the books covers so far none about youkai society just killing and purifying and mythology's found lots of Tanto knifes and a few small kaiken blades a few kimono I didn't even know we had Which i was going to take in the house so they didn't get ruined. I sent the next hour searching the stupid store house for something anything i could use any book that would give me even the slightest clue. After two hours with no clues i was forced to abandon my fruitless search picking up the kimono boxes I left the dusty store house. Noticing the sun slinking down to the other side of the world I stood watching its progress seeing the colors the sky turned as the firey orb made its decent. I sighed and made my way into the house calling out as i entered.

"Mom I couldn't find it out there but I did find some kimono's that i have never seen before they are beautiful. A little old fashioned but beautiful I didn't want them to get ruined so i brought them in ." I said carrying them in to the kitchen she gave a small gasp at the boxes and started crying. At the smell of and sound of a woman crying Sesshomaru came rushing in the room seeing no blood he relaxed his posture.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked worried she sniffled trying to regain composure as she slid the first box open a magenta kimono with white sakura on it laid in it she pulled the fabric out slowly rubbing the cotton across her cheek.

"These were mine your father bought them for me as a wedding gift." She replied still rubbing recalling something i reached to the other boxes opened both finding the one I had suddenly remembered. It was a beautiful bluish black with silver cranes. It was my favorite dad would let me touch it occasionally when mom wasn't home I held the fabric to my nose smelling the slightly faded sent of my dad's cologne falling to the floor I joined my mother in tears with a mumbled daddy. I sat rocking slightly clutching the kimono crying trying to comfort my self.

'' I'm sorry momma I forgot about them when i saw them in the store room I didn't think i just brought them in." I said raising my face tears streaming down my face. A whimper came from the demon standing near my mother forgetting he was mad at me he walked over to me picked me up off the floor kimono draping in my arms to the floor and held me my nose to his neck i pressed myself to him whimpering softly he growled low in his chest trying to comfort me.

"Its ok Kagome it was time for them to go with you anyway." My mother said voice watery I turned from the demon to my mother seeing something in the depths of her eyes i did my best to not laugh i succeeded in passing it off as a sigh. Nodding at her marveling in her brilliance and acting the woman could cry on command for results she wanted. unable to look any longer knowing that if I did I give us up shaking slightly keeping my aura sad i turned back into the chest of the demon who shifted slightly so he could easily cradle me in one hand and run his claws threw my hair i curled into him arms around his neck pressing close. I loved being in this man's arm's it was a place of security and love and all things Sesshomaru. His smell deep like the forests even with the cotton smell dominating his natural sent was intoxicating, His strength keeping me safely to him holding all evil at bay comforting and tender much like the man himself. He may have been a demon but a demon who was a perfect example of what a man should be strong loving in his own way patient intuitive reliable in short worthy of affection. Damn Kagome quit gushing your making your self sick I reprimanded myself. I decided i had monopolized the demon long enough I let myself slowly calm and sat up to look up into the gold eyes that were filled with concern and longing I placed a hand on his cheek swiping the spot his magenta strips should sit and smiled brightly up at him.

"I'm sorry for being weepy thanks for lending me the shoulder." I whispered knowing he'd hear it he set me on my feet but didn't let go he held me as close as he could claws still running threw my hair sweeping it behind me i relaxed and allowed him to continue. Suddenly recalling the kimono in my hands i pulled out of his grasp gathering it up and folding it up properly and stowed it in its mother had already replaced the magenta one and closed both boxes waiting to be put up.

"Go put them in your room Kagome they belong to you now for over there two nice ones and the magenta for everyday to remember me." She smiled sadly this time for real. I walked around the counter and hugged my mother.

"Momma no matter what happens I will never forget you or Jii-chan or Sota you guy's are not my past you guys are what i have to survive 500 years to find. You know that I have never felt at home in this era since i started going to the past 5 years ago maybe its my destiny to make my place here. I will do everything I can to come home even if I have to mate with Koga." I was interrupted by a deep primal growl that i ignored and continued." I will come home when the time is rite and I will bring you lots of grandchildren to spoil to your hearts content." I smiled at her she beamed back laughing.

"Then that will make up for loosing you love lots of grand-babies to spoil rotten. And you have to bring my little Shippou-chan home to me to"

"Of course momma I'd never forget Shippou he'll always be my first baby no matter how many I have he'll always be special ." I proudly spoke of my kit.

"Oh gosh look at us a couple of cry baby's not wanting to let go when it isn't even happening yet. Soon but not yet I have you for a little more time. Now go put these away and get Sota dinner will be ready in five." She flapped her hand at the boxes I nodded scooping them up and leaving my mother and Sesshomaru in the kitchen. I climbed the stairs to my room set the boxes on my dresser with Sesshomaru's sword's touching Tenseiga lovingly drawing comfort from the ethereal blade it pulsed under my hand telling me 'all was as it should be' clear as if it had spoken the words to me.

"Thanks Tenseiga I needed that its nice that I understand you your master on the other hand a complete mystery to me i don't get what goes on in his pretty head." I commented to the blade a little awed that it retained all it power even in this time it pulsed under my hand as if to say 'your telling me girl' I laughed man the sword had such a sassy personality unlike Tetsusaiga who was very quiet and withdrawn only occasionally gracing Inuyasha with a response. I laughed at the irony the swords were mirrors of the others master I finally understood a little of Inu no Taisho's madness at leaving Tenseiga to Sesshomaru it helped balance him out and keep him from getting stale. Laughing at his father's sense of humor knowing he wouldn't mind a silly human girls perception of him. Heck he'd probably get a kick out of it and laugh in a great booming voice. I patted Tenseiga again bidding the sword goodby it pulsed again in return and falling silent. I collected my brother we sat down to dinner comfortable and delicious dinner my mother provided. Sesshomaru even tried a little of the food claiming the smells drove him to get hungry. No one believed him in the slightest thou we held our tongues letting the demon have his excuse. We ate talked laughed enjoyed the night i helped my mother clean up Sota introduced Sesshomaru to video games and cable t.v Sesshomaru's eyes widening in wonder at all the channels once mother shooed Sota to bathe and get to bed Sesshomaru flipped thru the channels like any other modern man finally finding the history channel he sat in thralled in the creation of the Egyptian empire. I rolled my eyes the man loved History thou he was part of it finishing clean up my mother retired to her room I towed a testy youkai from the t.v grumbling about just getting to the good part to my room to sleep. The next four days passed in a blur with Jii-chan's home coming and attempted purification of Sesshomaru which guess what didn't work. After that they became the best of friends discussing demonology, history,war, Sota's training, and how beautiful I was were their favorite topic. We had flowed into a kind of ritualistic schedule. Sesshomaru would take me and Sota to school go back to the shrine spend the day helping Jii-chan or my mom or relaxing with the history channel. The more he watched the more he picked up on modern day things like air planes and cars and guns. He'd become so knowledgeable he even fixed Jii-chan's old motorcycle that had been sitting in the garage taken it apart he did it so quickly and perfectly it look new. Jii-chan was so impressed he tried to give it to Sesshomaru which Sesshomaru refused saying Sota would need it soon enough to get to and from school. It was amusing to see the normally pristine Sesshomaru covered in grease and oil thou at least he had enough sense to not ware his good jeans and had ripped the old pair he had worn previously to shop in and the tight tee-shirt as well and not one of his button down ones. The over all effect was a hot grease covers surfer guy complete with flip flops an old pair of Jii-chan's old ones from the looks of it. strangely it didn't take away the affect of his beauty only added to it. He looked so comfortable in the future thou he was a daiyoukai over 800 years old. By the end of the school week all I wanted to do was sit at home and sleep wrapped in Sesshomaru's tail. Saturday was the longest day of school in my mind maybe it was the cold or the fact i was daydreaming about warm fluffy tails that smelled like the deep woods and autumn air and was unbelievably silky and smooth more comfortable then any pillow i have ever owned by the time the final bell rang i wrapped myself in my coat ran out the door and launched myself at the demon waiting outside. Gleefully burrowing into his arms he picked me up and we were off ignoring the calls from my friends and Hojo we picked up Sota who launched himself at Sesshomaru as well carrying both of us without strain he took us home and tumbled the three of us to the sofa throwing bags and coats to the floor before landing a fluffy tail meet us wrapping around the three of us Me and Sota fell asleep on either side of Shessomaru peacefully blanking out the world warm and safe in the youkai's arms...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Goodbye's ...

Soft fur brushed my cheek immediately filling me with warmth and safety I hummed my pleasure snaking my fingers in the lush white fur of Sesshomaru's tail. Loved waking up with my fluffy pillow it wiggled around me brushing itself over me like a cat I giggled into the soft fur sitting up bringing it with me it wrapped around my shoulders like a scarf ends swaying curling and uncurling from my wrist. I sat up and looked around Sota and Sesshomaru were gone just me and the tail remained. I peaked at the clock said 6 am it was Sunday man I slept thru the entire afternoon dinner and night i must have been working my brain to hard. I walked into the kitchen to find my mom sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Morning mom I'm sorry i missed dinner last night. I must have been tired didn't mean to abandon you guy's" I said smiling at her.

"Morning sweetie don't worrie about it you had so much work to

get done before your tests it does not surprise me I know how much you want to get your high school diploma but don't push yourself to much i don't want you making yourself sick." She replied smiling

"Yes Mama I'll watch my health don't worrie about me you take care of yourself Sota and Jii-chan I have Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin, And Kaede. Okay so don't worrie mama nothing will stop us from our goal not Naraku and not school I can do both I'm use to juggling the feudal era and this one I can at least make sure that when I ketch up to you guys here and maybe make a place for myself here in this time. I have to do this I will not let the future fall to the hands of Naraku." I said sitting with my mother pouring myself some tea that sat on the table in front of me.

"I know its just that I'm your mother I'm going to worrie about you no matter how many people who'd give their life for you come around not that I don't trust those two Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would both gladly lay down their lives for you. But you are still my baby I will always worrie." She smiled

"Kaede found the spell Mom" I said knowing she'd understand what I meant. She looked at me in surprise sighed and nodded.

"So your going to seal the well when you leave after your final tests?" She asked.

"Yes its not safe for you guys to keep the well open as it is I mean look Sesshomaru a powerful full-blood daiyoukai can travel here whenever he pleases. If he wasn't on our side I'd be afraid of the damage he could do here you have no idea what he is capable of Mama." I replied.

"He's a warrior honey I think I can guess what he's capable of I've seen what Inuyasha can do I can imagine quite easily what a full demon is capable of doing." She smiled a knowing smile on her lips.

"Speak of the devil were is he?" I asked shrugging my shoulders the tail over me then shifted so that it wasn't as tight my mother eyed it not believing her eye's.

"He's outside training Sota. Did that thing just move?" she eyed the tail wearily.

"Yes it moves mom no it wont hurt anyone It's Sesshomaru's tail It is under his control thou i think it has a mind of it's own." I said demonstrating I slid the tail from off around me it hung in my hand for a half second it shivered in my hands and slid itself around my arm to wrap around my shoulders and body once more.

My mother started laughing as the tail rubbed its silky fur along my sat there finishing our drinks we chatted normally before long the boys came back in one sweating one fresh as a daisy I leave it to you to figure out which was sweating and which was pristine as normal. If you guessed Sesshomaru was perfect you would be rite. My mother rose as soon as the boys entered the kitchen and walked to the fridge and started pulling out food to make breakfast I poured the boys tea then I rose and pulled on my apron from behind the cupboard door tieing it on i slipped to take the food from her.

"Mama sit down I'll handle breakfast." I told her setting the eggs down on the counter slid the big frying pan from the hook it hung on over the sink. Pressed the rice cooker button, I hummed as i cracked eggs into the large mixing bowel the rice cooker beeped at me i opened it and added the rice. I then set to chopping some green onions slid them into the eggs. Greasing the pan and scooping the eggs into the pan shaking some salt and pepper in to the eggs. The rice cooker dinged again i pooped it open again and dished out portions for every one I finished the omelets cut them and arranged them on top of the rice. Then served everyone setting a bowel in front of each of them.

"Thank you sweetie this look's good. Itadakimasu!" she said picking up her chopsticks the boys followed her lead intoning after her. I sat following them and began to eat. We finished breakfast and went our separate ways for the day Sesshomaru and Sota returned out side I picked up the dishes and began washing up from breakfast my mother went outside to hunt for Jii-chan I made him some rice balls for her to take with them. Jii-chan was hiding he didn't want to go to the doctor for his routine check up. Sesshomaru normally would do anything for my mother until he saw a special program on the history of medicine and had been hiding Jii-chan every time my mom even mentioned the word doctor. We had tried to reason with him that not all doctors were evil and our family doctor was very trustworthy he stubbornly continued hiding Jii-chan out of spite Jii-chan was enjoying every second of it. I sighed washing the skillet drying and putting it away. This was going to be a log week putting the dirty bowls and chopsticks in the dish washer loading it closing the lid washing the sink and counters and table till they gleamed. Then walked to my room to compile my notes for tomorrow test. I had my first mid term test to pass damn this was going to be hard to pull off my tests then sealing the well forever. Yes I was going to seal it after my tests my family would be so mad at me but they needed to be safe I was not willing to risk Naraku's ignorance of the well if Sesshomaru could get thru who knew what else or who else it'd let pass and without a strong protector around all the time it was getting more and more dangerous to leave it open. This was to be my last trip home i had to look out for their well being while i had the power to do it.

I knew i could Sesshomaru's arm was my test. While i did it to restore something he lost it was also a test for me to see if i had the power to pull off something that hard i could seal off the wells power to seal my family here were they belonged and they wouldn't even realize till it was to late. They would be mad but they would understand eventually not that i was in any hurry to be yelled at for it i had 500 years to avoid it and i was going to enjoy every second of it.

It'd be nice for a change to get away with something for 500 years. There was also the possibility of me dieing way before that being human and all. And even by the off chance (not that off with Sesshomaru intently courting me in front of my family and friends) I'd marry a demon i would just live with the consequences when they'd come. I paused in my thoughts was i really considering Sesshomaru as a candidate to marry? How did i get so comfortable with the demon? And how the hell did i fall for him and him for me? My head hurts now i sighed standing up from my desk and walking to the boxes on my night stand picking them up i set them on my bed and slid out my good packing cloth I slid the kimono boxes open and folded the kimonos tight so they wouldn't wrinkle. Laid them on the cloth folded them inside it tight and put them back on the dresser. I touched Tenseiga picking it up and holding it to my chest. It pulsed inquiringly at me i just sat there fingers curled around the hilt . Tears plucked at the corner of my eyes. I sighed and wept for everything I was about to lose.

In just a short week i was going to abandon my present for the past and make my future. Tenseiga pulsed trying to comfort me trying to tell me that it was ok that i was doing the rite thing that they'd be safer here sealed safely from all harm. I knew the sword in my hands was rite but it was still hard everything i knew was here. My life started here in this time it was all it took everything in me to not brake down in front of my family i didn't want them to know. I sighed running my fingers along the metal of the hilt feeling the cold metal was comforting under my fingers. I shifted my other hand so i could move the tail tighter around my shoulders to it took the hint and wrapped around me. Sitting on my bed i let myself fall back to lay on the bed. I laid on my pillow holding the fluffy tail and powerful sword to my chest my companions in my sorry state both trying to comfort me in their own way. The warm tail offering a soft place to cry the swords witty and comforting pulses spoke to me as if it could speak words. I drifted between waking and sleep thoughts pouring thru my head. I laid there with my thoughts slightly chilled at the thoughts running thru my head in a week my life would no longer have the luxury i was use to. It would be bloody and filled with war a war that was necessary for the future to exist. I knew this it is what had kept me going I had to protect this place for the people I loved. I didn't even notice the demon enter my room until he picked me up i squealed at the sudden movement he shifted sitting on the bed me in his arms and looked up at his beautiful face.

"Trying to gain comfort from my belongings Miko why not simply seek me out?" His deep voice rumbled.

"Because i needed time to myself to gather my thoughts and I knew that you were training Sota thus i could wait his situation is more dire then my tears. But I'm glad your here now your presence helps drive away the bad thoughts." I said turning my face into his shirt the tail unwrapped itself from me and slid to its masters shoulders. I fluffed the fur and muttered."Traitor." The end snaked back to me and rubbed my cheek. And its master growled pulled me closer to him and grumbled under his breath so low i couldn't hear it.

"Stop being so jealous over your own tail" I said moving one of my hands to the silky strands of his hair letting my fingers tangle into it I ran them softly thru the length of it. He stoped growling and looked into my eyes his beautiful golden eyes smoldering his eyes stared at me as if he could see into my very heart which had started beating fast my palms started sweating and my breath hitched and came out breathily. I knew there would be no way in hell I'd be able to slip from his grip I was stuck were I was and normally I'd be trying to get away but damn me for all eternity i wanted to kiss him again. Well fuck it all if I was going to die and burn mite as well do something to deserve it.

I leaned in towards him and brushed his lips with mine He growled low and captured my lips in his fangs the tiny prick made my heart pound harder and my breath leave my body I pulled back to gasp in a breath. He let me breath then captured my lips again this time pressing a hand to my head to keep me in the kiss. I followed suit wrapped my arms around his shoulders tangling my fingers in his smooth soft hair brushing my fingers thru it. I brought one of my hands to brush his cheek I pulled out of the kiss looking up at his face so beautiful even without his marking's. Tears plucked at my eyes again this time with love I had fallen so in love with the demon who took pains to take care of everyone in the house. He treated my human mother with affection and respect much like he would treat his own mother she had passed away not long ago according to him she finally allowed herself to let go of all her hate and pain. Sota he treasured like he treasured Inuyasha the difference was that he had no idea how to interact with Inuyasha the way he did with Sota idolized the full grown man who had been the only male father like figure the boy ever had other then the old man. And Jii-chan Sesshomaru was the son-in-law he had hardly known someone to talk of demons and war and the other things men talk about. And to me he was becoming a constant presence in my life one of comfort and safety and every second I was falling deeper and deeper into those golden orbs that saw everything and never let anyone know the thoughts that were inside the head. I pulled myself off the demon, tears streaming down my face I turned away sword still in hand I set it back on the dresser it pulsed shouting at me to stop running away from him. I didn't listen and turned to flee the room when a voice came.

"Do you hate me that much that you cry when I kiss you if I'm that much of a bother say the word and I will leave." A rustle of movement made me turn around to find the demon on his knees in front of me. "Say the words and i will leave your time and return to where I belong. But allow me to at the very least to share something with you I do not lie remember this as I confide this to you never." He paused and looked up at me I nodded startled by this turn of events He continued his voice deep and full of something i couldn't place.

"Kagome you have brought my life color and emotion i never thought i was capable of ever feeling ever. But you pulled it out of the depths of my soul and you became a friend. Someone who is a irreplaceable presence in my life. I found my heart warm and thaw around you I came to love you despite everything in the past despite everything I love you heart and soul I can not imagine a life were you didn't exist with me. I will never find someone ever who understands and accepts me for who and what I am I came here to you place to try and understand how you were raised and what I found here blew everything i ever expected out the window. I came here and expected to be shunned but found myself with something i never thought I'd ever find a family love acceptance. This happened all because I fell for you and I thank every god in existence every day for the rest of my life for whatever good deed I did to have a woman like you come into my life. I will never be able to pay them back for you. And if you would consent it I would forever be in your debt if you would consent to marry me if you would spend the rest of your life with me i will place your well being before everything else?" He asked eyes sparkling hopefully into mine I gasped looking down at the man kneeling at my feet he had laid everything out he wasn't lieing to me he never lied he loved me he loved me that was the only thing that flowed thru my mind the man I had come to love loved me a man i never thought capable of it loved me.

"You love me?"I asked voice wobbled tears flowing.

"More than anything heart body and soul I love you Kagome please tell me what you want.?"He asked.

I was stunned by this turn of events he loved me nothing surprised me more then this demon actually loving me tears rolling down my face i knew i had to face my own feelings and give him the same. I slid to the floor unable to stand anymore I looked at the demon still on his knees slightly confused look on his face.

"Please don't say things like i hate you the reason I cry when you kiss me is because I love it and i don't want it to end. Because no matter how much i try to fight it and deny it I have fallen for you Sesshomaru I've fallen in love with you! this past week you have proven your affection for me you treat my family like they were your own you treasure my brother and my grandfather and treat my mother like your own. I brings tears to my eyes because there's always a voice inside my head telling me that I shouldn't believe that you care about me because you are you and have always been known for your hatred of humans so to protect my self from feeling for you I've been hiding but I cannot hide it any more I can't stand the ache anymore." I said tears falling free. "I can not fight it, it is to soon for me to fall again I wont be able to stand it if I got my heart broken again."

"Kagome you love me?" He replied voice raspy

"Yes and its tormenting me." I cried there was another rustle of clothing this time i didn't look over I stayed were I was and prepared for the worst instead I was pulled into strong arms and held to the shaking frame of the demon.

"Thank you love my Kagome please become my mate make me the happiest demon in the world please my love?" He had proposed twice in the span of five minutes it was unbelievable his whole frame shook as if afraid of my answer. I allowed my arms to slip around his waist and hug him to me.

"Are you sure you want me Sesshomaru I love you but I don't want you to regret having a human mate I will not live as long as you" I said smashing myself into him.

"I'm sure Kagome, Feh Miko quit lying I know you are aware that when a demon takes a human for a mate they share the demons life energy and thus their life span you'll live as long as I do as you well know. Miss I'll mate Koga comment." he replied a little annoyed.

"It was a joke my mother knows the chances of me mating Koga are the same as me mating Naraku. None whatsoever." I laughed looking up at the demon i was now really my fiancee. He had a bright boyish smile of his beautiful face.

"Your avoiding my question thou Miko and I'm loosing patients with you I'm about ready to take what I want." He growled licking his lips. I had the sense to be a tiny bit afraid of the threat.

"I wasn't avoiding Its that I'm not even 19 yet I hadn't even thought marriage would be something I'd have to go thru yet and to have you ask is a little strange to say the least. I would never thought you would ever ask me to be your mate. And well this is all going so quick my brain hasn't even had time to catch up with the whole you love me revelation first. And I really want to talk with Sango before I do anything as life altering as this." I blushed my face going completely red.

"Feh woman your delaying the inevitable again I think you enjoy keeping me on a tight leash as your brother says." He growled again and pulled me into his shoulder and held me tighter. "Not that I mind you will be well worth the wait my dear Miko well worth the wait. " his voice full of dark promises he tipped my head up with a single finger pressed his lips fully on mine i parted my lips slightly his tounge slipped in and dominated mine i moaned slightly. He took control of every aspect of his life it only figured that he'd control this as well. If he wanted to marry her then he'd have to earn her hand with his patients...


	11. Chapter 11

You all have been great sorry I haven't updated in a while as a treat I'm giving you two chapter's for your reading pleasure thanks all my loyal followers.

Thatz

Chapter 11

Falling for a demon's whiles...

The days followed the kiss passed by me in a blur I had no standing no grasp on reality had hardly any concentration at all everything revolved around the kiss I had never been kissed like that before ever not even by him it was raw and sharp possessive and satisfying it filled me with bad thoughts of his long hair falling all over my bare skin trailing kisses all over my body. It made me shiver each time and ache for his arms I was literally in physical pain not being in his over powering presence all I wanted to do was jump into his arms and give myself up to him and my mother wasn't helping matters with her suggestive whispers about getting married rite now and to just give up because i loved him he loved me what more was their to wait for. I knew she wanted to see me married not that I blamed her but I was not getting married without my friends i needed my best friend to walk me down the isle he promised me he would.

I also needed Sango as my maid of honor and Rin as the flower girl and my little Shippou walking her down the isle. I needed my entire family i knew that If i did get married I'd have to do it twice once with my feudal family and once for my mom Sota, and grandpa. But I knew that unfortunately I'd have to wait to share that with my mom Sota and Jii-chan they'd be disappointed but they'd be 500 years into the future and would be able to see it I'd just have to marry a demon. Damn I knew all my thoughts were bravado I was stuck I loved the infuriating demon and knew I'd give in eventually and let him claim me.

I had already agreed to mate him technically with my vague answers. A shiver ran down my spine and knew I liked having a predator hunt for me was thrilling to know I had one of the most powerful demon lords in the feudal era courting me It made me feel so loved and special. I looked up at the clock in the room another half hour for me to finish the test. Damn I couldn't even concentrate on literature tests and that was my best subject. I rolled my pencil between fingers trying to answer the questions on my paper. I scribbled out a character added punctuation that was missing from the sentence. I continued my last test in half concentration my mind still on the puzzle that was Sesshomaru and my recently discovered feelings for the demon and admittance to said feelings and engagement I sighed as the final bell released me I gathered my things my friends descended on me I felt suddenly lonely I'd be leaving them behind to I felt such sadness at the thought of losing more people. I looked up from my musings and caught sight of my demon waiting for me He leaned casually against the building across from the school wearing his special button down shirt that I bought him without his knowledge the black silk fit his body like a glove he had ran his hands over the fabric and gave me the most innocent smile when i handed it to him yesterday saying it was a reward for behaving and not killing anyone. His hair tumbled down his shoulder his hair standing out amongst the silver dragons that decorated his shirt he also wore the Ice King mask as he stood their girls giggled and passed by him his nostrils flared picking up my sent he glanced in my direction. A playfully dangerous smile played on his lips he was planning something.

I walked up to him he held out a clawed hand to me I placed mine within his he brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Hello my lovely bride to be how are you feeling today?" the mirth apparent in his voice oh yeah he was planning something. I rolled my eyes declining to answer him I turned in the direction of my brothers school and started walking letting the chuckling demon in my wake he caught my hand and threaded his fingers threw mine I allowed it we walked hand in hand. Sota was just walking out of the school at the same moment we arrived a small shallow cut under his eye he wore a triumphant smile as he walked up to Sesshomaru and said.

"Look Sessho-niisan my first victory wound. I beat him good with just my defense I didn't even use any attacks either the teacher over saw it saw me defending myself and him trying to attack me they expelled him!" Sesshomaru smiled.

"Well done Sota-ototochan you have earned your first marking If you would allow me to preform a small ritual I would be happy to bestow the first one If you would allow it?" he asked fondly

"You mean a mark like yours some where?" Sota asked excitedly.

"Yes the first one will adorn your upper left arm the first one requires a small ritual normally a Father is the one who preforms it but a brother is an acceptable substitute." He stated flicked his long hair over his shoulder then said in his prince like formal speech." That is If this Sesshomaru is an acceptable substitute Ototo."

"I couldn't think of any one whom I'd rather Aniki." He said walking to the demons side and giving him a look of love and adoration. The demon proudly patted him on the shoulder affectionately walking proudly with the boy I joined them on Sesshomaru's other side slipped my arm threw his and walked with them. The house loomed in front of us I took in the site I knew it would be the last time tears threatened my vision i sniffed em away. smiling at this moment I didn't want to ruin Sota's and Sesshomaru's bonding time. We walked the familiar streets for the last time for a very long time we walked slowly all of us knowing that me and Sesshomaru were leaving via well in the morning. Walking up the steps to the shrine Sesshomaru shook off my arm turning to me and said.

"This is were the were we leave you Miko we men have a ritual to preform. We will see you at dinner." Dismissing me the boys turned to the woods I rolled my eyes and walked in to the house.

"Mama I'm home." I called out sliding my shoes off and setting my bag on the table in the entrance.

"Welcome home go up and change then you can help me with dinner I'm cooking up a feast since this is yours and Sesshomaru's last night here I thought we'd celebrate your engagement." She giggled knowingly

"Mom we are not engaged officially yet I haven't agreed." I yelled giggling knowing as well as I that I was screwed fighting a loosing battle. I'd give in to the demon lord eventually. But damn it i wouldn't give in without a fight. I did as I was told changing into something more comfortable. Then heading to the kitchen to help my mom who it turned out wasn't exagurateing when she said feast several dishes laid on the counter she was arranging them artfully.

"Were are the boy's training?" she asked as I walked in washed my hands and began to help her.

"Holding some ritual apparently according to Sota he beat that bully in a fair fight the teachers saw Sota defend him self and expelled the bully Sesshomaru said he earned his first marking so their holding a ritual to start the marking every time after this when he earns one they'll appear. And he'll teach him how to hid them as well, the first one is going to be on his upper arm he won't have to hide that one. Except maybe in the changing room and during the summer." I explained she smiled and laughed.

"I'm glad you brought that man here he's been good for Sota to finally have a father figure other then Jii-chan not that Jii-chan isn't a good influence on him but he's to old to under stand some of the things Sota needs at this point in life. And I know what your going to say that Sesshomaru is older then all of us put together in human terms your right but for a demon he's in his 20's young vibrant at the age they start to have children and begin to teach them so It's perfect. I just hope that when the battle is over you both will come back and stay for a while Sota adores Sesshomaru and needs his guidance." She replied we finished preparing called the boys in the three of them came in Jii-chan leading the way Sota followed pulling up his sleeve and proudly displaying the magenta stripe across his upper arm just above the muscle Sesshomaru had even taken his illusion off for the first time in days and displayed his own stripes on his cheeks and beautiful crescent moon. We laughed and talked and forgot that the future was in danger we forgot everything but this one perfect moment in time surrounded by love and laughter and family food and the promises of that continued love and faith for ever. This is the moment we were striving to save fighting body and soul to take back from evil this moment was all that mattered and in it i focused on the truth of everything that was to come and will be and I gave in because what was this moment surrounded by my family without him. It would be meaningless without the man I loved deeply it wouldn't be this perfect this serene after all the denial and hesitation I gave in because this was worth the pain and I wanted all of it all or nothing. I took a sip of sake from my cup gathering my courage. Turned to the laughing demon and gave him the answer that he had waited patiently for and I did it in front of my family .

"Sesshomaru?" I asked waiting for his attention to fall on me he turned in my direction a long with my family raised and eyebrow and gave me his general.

"Hn"

"I have been thinking about the other day and I agree I will be your mate if you'll still have me." I said taken aback at my announcement my family gasped the demon's mouth hung open speechless I wished I had a camera to snap a photo to show everyone else that the Ice prince was just as emotional as everyone else. He stared at me a incredulous look on his face mouth hanging open he finally answered me after a few me.

"Do you mean It Kagome my heart couldn't take it if you gave your consent without your love behind it. I want all or nothing Kagome your heart body and soul I do not want what you cannot give." He reply some what desperately I smiled reached over to touch the magenta stripes on his cheek.

"What makes you think I would accept the hand of a man I didn't love? Is it due to what I said to Inuyasha I was lieing I had to say those things to get him to listen to me. I had to come home that doesn't mean the way i did it was true. I had to come up with something for him to let it go he's so controlling had to push his button to even get him to understand. But regarding you I thought it was obvious that i was completely in love with you. I don't think anyone else would do not after the way you treat me its just not possible. I'm ruined for all other men so do you still want me or not?" I replied pressing my lips to his lightly he growled grabbing my arms and pulling me into his lap he held me captive in front of my family and said.

"Damn woman for your information now that you've said yes you belong to me and I will never let you go." He growled again and we finishes our meal true to his word i didn't leave his lap till the very end and I helped my mother with the dishes he hovered thou not letting me more then three feet from him my mother and brother giggled at his behavior Jii-chan just wore a knowing and triumphant look on his face. By the time i was finished with the dishes I was yawning I kissed my mother brother and Jii-chan good night I walked up the stairs with a demon trailing after I made him wait in the hall while I changed into my pj's.

I turned the handle and opened the door when I was done I slid into bed as he came into the room he closed the door and slid into the bed with me grabbing his tail from the desk were it had been laying like a cat all day and it coiled out around both of us rubbing my cheek as it laid around my shoulder. I began to drift when I herd the demon who had both arms curled around me whisper to me or to himself I wasn't quit sure.

" I pledge myself to you for all eternity I will always stand with you in good and bad on the blood that flows in my veins to always stand with you no matter the consequences." He murmured squeezing me closer to his chest I slipped into a peaceful deep satisfying sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Announcements...

Daylight poured in the window, birds sung. I screamed and bolt upright in the sitting position after a nightmare. I was crying, panting, and sweating at the images of my friends and family dead at my feet and me in Naraku's dirty disgusting hands. The jewel corrupted and completely black merging with him. The world as we knew it was completely and utterly destroyed and replaced with a new world one of were blood and death reined. Tears poured down my face and a low grunt from the demon that was sprawled on the bed beside me forced me to look. He was out dead to the world, strange, normally he'd wake at the slightest noise but no today he was so out I could scream and he'd barely twitch. But damn after such a horrible nightmare it was nice to wake up to find perfection laid out as if he were a feast for the eyes. His new left arm had been curled around my sleeping form now lay flung wide from where it had laid under me , His right hand stretched above his head clawed fingers splayed head tilted down to were mine must have rested on his shoulder lips slightly parted . God he looked so tempting with his guard down so delicious and ungodly hot. It's criminal to look that damn good all thoughts of nightmares drifted away as I looked at him.

Reaching out I brushed a lock of silver hair that had escaped and hung in his face. I shifted to lean on him I laid half on his chest and pressed my lips lightly on his. A girl could get use to kissing those perfect lips smooth and soft firm and commanding when awake. Kissing this man was addictive a small growl warned me of his being awake he caught on to the situation immediately his left hand sliding across my lower back and his right burrowing into my hair his tongue sliding across my lips leisurely finally sliding into my mouth devouring me forcing me to respond in time to his demands. I pulled away still held tight suggesting.

"It's time to leave we should get going before everyone else is awake its only 5 am they won't be up for a few hours. I don't want them to feel the well closing until it's done my family may not have powers but they have a strange connection to the well especially my mother and Sota they always seem to know when I'm coming or when the well will not allow me back and forth so if we leave before they realize I forced it closed they won't try their force the well open trick I'm not sure how it works but if they try it I'm not sure how it will interfere with the spell I'm going to cast to force it closed." He nodded grumbling under his breath letting his arms fall from around me.

" I have your clothes and armor in my back pack knew it'd be quicker if we could just leave I don't want to say any good bye's cause it's not good bye. So let's get our shoes and go." I added

"Alright love whatever makes this easier on you." He yawned and rose I followed going to my backpack trying to sling it over my shoulder but (forgetting the armor I had manhandled into it) was unable to the weight was too much. Laughing lightly at me Sesshomaru walked lithely over took the bag from me and lifted it up as if it weighed no more than a feather I blushed grumbling about cocky men and huffed to my dresser were Tenseiga and Tokijin still sat I gently picked them up Tenseiga pulsed happily in my hand greeting me in its normal manner. I smiled at the demon who scooped me up in his other arm and carried me silently down the stairs the air still and quiet as we stepped to the entry way to slide our shoes on I paused when he quietly opened the door and stood outside waiting for me to say my silent good bye's to my slumbering family. I turned around swords still clenched in my hands silent tears slid down I sent all of my eternal love for my family silently. I turned suddenly wiping my tears away and turned to the man I loved the man that represented the future the future we were going to build together. I smiled and we left my family home knowing we weren't saying good bye just saying see you later we would find them again it wasn't all that hard they'd always be here in this house with my familiarity of modern Tokyo and Sesshomaru's nose we'd find them easily.

We walked the ground's hand in hand to the sacred well Sesshomaru let go of my hand to sneak his arm around my middle lifting me as he leaped into the well without a backwards glance we traveled thru the swirling blue light. We landed on the bottom of the well in feudal Japan ivy growing around the lite smell of lavender and wild flowers filed the air cleaning my sinuses of all the smog there was a grunt and air flying as Sesshomaru jumped out of the well and sat me down. He took a deep breath thru his nose sniffing the air.

"That's so much better I can finally smell properly. My nose has been so assaulted by the air there it's going to take a while to clear away. Come on love, the children are waiting. We have to tell them about the changes that are coming about. I suppose well have to tell the others to." He grumbled

"Yes dear." I replied sardonically rolling my eyes heaven wards. He growled grabbing the back of my head pulling me in for a deep scorching kiss. I pulled away before he could get any further.

"Now is not the time for that I have a well to seal. Hand me my bag." I asked patiently. He held out the monstrosity that was my bag I laid the swords down next to it pulled out an ancient scroll and a small bag of crystal gems for the spell. I placed them in a circle around the well one on each corner and recited the incantation pushing all my power and concentration in to the task the same way I did when remolding Sesshomaru's left arm. I took my time powering the circle, closing it off for good, no one but I would be able to take the spell down. Not even another powerful priestess only my magic would work on it I made certain of it when I cast the spell. As I worked Sesshomaru watched me from beside a tree keeping watch as I sealed everything dear to me away from the dangers of this world. When I was done I was tired and stumbled slightly but remained on my feet.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru's voice asked next to my ear. I had not even noticed when he had walked up behind me. I nodded confirming.

"Yes, I'm okay just used up a lot of power. At least I didn't collapse on the ground this time." I leaned into him he set his left arm around my shoulders soothingly and I added.

"Give me just a sec to regain a little then we'll go." He nodded and let me rest agents him for a while. He stood rigidly afraid that we were so exposed he gave me as long as his instincts would allow.

"It's not safe here I need to change into my kimono and armor not that I don't enjoy wearing jeans and shirt but its impractical for battle thou it will be more comfortable to ware at home." He smiled at me grabbing hold of my bag I followed and picked up his swords he grabbed my free hand and pulled me out of Inuyasha's forest and into the outskirts of Kaede's village.

The villagers greeted us both me ,more than him, some of them still had trouble with demon's but for the most part were accepting of their presence. We made our way to Kaede's hut entered it knowing a warm welcome. A small object launched itself at me knowingly. Everybody was seated at breakfast and waited till my son greeted me first.

"Mama your back welcome home I missed you so much!" Shippou cried into my shoulder I let go of Sesshomaru's hand and held the boy to me.

"Oh baby I missed you too. I'm home for good okay." I said soothing the boy in my arms. He nodded his understanding into my shoulder when he had enough he scrambled over to Sesshomaru's shoulder and whispered something to the other demon. Sango collected her hug next whispering her welcome home and embracing me fearsomely. She reluctantly stood back allowing Miroku to come for his hug.

"Welcome home Kagome-sama it's been rather dull without both of you." Miroku turned shaking hands with Sesshomaru something he rarely allowed towards human's but a mutual respect between the two vastly different men blossomed into a friendship of sorts over the period of our travels, Miroku enjoyed Sesshomaru's company and vice versa. Miroku also helped bridge the gap somewhat between the brothers' to a point where they no longer drew their swords on each other unless they were sparing with one another.

Miroku stepped away to allow Rin thru she ran for me first throwing her arms around my legs I returned her joyful hug then she fell as suddenly on Sesshomaru he smiled at the girl tenderly and ruffled her hair.

"Are you well Rin? Has Jaken been looking after you properly?"

"I am well Lord Sesshomaru; Jaken-sama rarely enters the village he usually stays on the out skirts up on the hill. But that doesn't bother Rin Uncle Inuyasha has been keeping an eye on me as have Sango-sama and Kaede-basama and Shippou-chan stayed with me and even when I'm with them Uncle Inuyasha stays close. Especially the night before last when I had a bad dream and laid with me for the rest of the night... "Rin stated unable to keep anything from Sesshomaru but was cut off by a loud.

"Hey Rin he's doesn't need to know everything." From Inuyasha who walked up to me not even looking at his brother who looked surprised and thankful until he remembered were we were and quickly put up his Ice king mask as Inuyasha added.

"I knew if anything had happened to her you'd be sad and upset at me for not looking after her and after a few days she grew on me she's a good girl and deserves the love and care you give her." He looked at me shrugging it off turning away I knew his mind moved to the memory's he had of his mother he of all people understood the importance of family. And knew why I did what I did adopting both children as mine.

"Inuyasha I am so proud of you thank you. "I smiled as he turned around I hugged him he laughed hugging me back . Then the most amazing thing occurred something no one predicted happening Sesshomaru stepped up after I pulled away from Inuyasha and reached out and pulled a shocked Inuyasha into a firm hug which Inuyasha returned still stunned.

"Inuyasha my brother you have proven your loyalty and love for your pack you have done me a great service watching out for the pups. It is an honor to have you as a brother and I hope that one day I can make up for all those years I doubted you." Inuyasha looked up at the odd smile on his brother's face when he held him at arm's length after the powerful hug the soft honey colored eyes stared into amber eyes seeing himself reflected in Sesshomaru's eyes It gave him something he hadn't had in over 60 years family. Sesshomaru thanked him as his brother Sesshomaru's little brother. The big strong brash insensitive Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

"Thank you Aniki I'm proud that I was able to be of help to you." The hanyou replied a tear escaped from a amber eye and was pulled to his brother's shoulder again. Neither demon nor hanyou cared about their human friends at the moment they were finally forgiving one another for years of hate and abuse at each other's hand. The humans around them cried in joy over the brother's new found love. When all the welcome's and tears were out of the way they all sat down to breakfast and enjoyed a leisurely meal the meal out of the way everybody pitched in and made short work of the dishes I gathered My courage enough to know that this was the moment I needed to announce that things were going to be different.

"Everyone I have a few things to get off my chest and the first is that well I can no longer return home I have sealed of the well and my time for good I will no longer be going back I will do my best to blend in to this time from now on. Also this is probably going to be weird but well I have fallen in love with Sesshomaru and surprisingly he feels the same way he has asked for me to be his mate and I've agreed. "There was an explosion of sound from my friends.

"Finally I was wondering when you'd finally admit to loving him after the arm incident it was painfully clear to everyone that there were mutual feelings. Congratulations!" Sango shouted Miroku just nodded agreeing. Shippou and Rin laughed and screamed nonsense. Kaede just nodded smiling trying to get the kids to settle down.

"It's about damn time!" Inuyasha huffed I blushed realizing that my friends new something that I was agonizing over for months and had accepted it with ease even Inuyasha the brazen misfit. I looked over at a chuckling Sesshomaru I flushed even deeper reaching over to hit him on the shoulder he caught my hand and pulled me till i fell into his lap were he nuzzled my hair growling soothing sounds. I was still bright red and fuming as my friends stopped their chatter the kids were still smiling Rin stood and walked to stand in front of me and asked in a small hopeful voice.

"Kagome-sama would you allow me to call you Mama like Shippou-chan does?" My heart melted I opened my arms to the girl she folded into me Shippou joined us unable to hide his happiness at having a family again the four of us huddled in the first of many family hugs to come as i told the girl.

"Of course you can Rin honey I already consider you my daughter you can call me whatever your heart desires."

We sat in our own world the four of us happy to have what we were missing our other family members gave us our family time but stayed close sitting and going about their daily routines. Sango brought out Hiraikotsu and Miroku sat writing Inuyasha smirked and leaned into the wall.

"Kit I know this is all new and it will take time to get use to but as I am your stepfather to be you are under no obligation to call me father or anything you can simply call me by my name I will never be able to replace your father but I hope you can come to at least see me as a older brother of sorts." The kit looked up at the full demon he already idolized and smiled.

"My father would be grateful to you and Mama for taking me in he would also tell me to be proud of what I have in the now and not dwell in the past. I have already come to see you as a big brother and am proud that you chose my mama as your mate and have no problem seeing you as a father the fact that you are willing to see me as your son brings nothing but happiness to me and I honor you and honor my mother and new sister and any other pups that come along means more to me then you can imagine. Thank you Dad I will do my best to uphold the family."

"You already are holding up your honor to both me and your mother I am proud to call you son you are brave and strong but you are still young my boy and have the chance to grow up in safety and love and become a powerful demon with the rite training both you and Rin should have the chance to be children before you should shoulder battle I regret my actions when I was younger and did not provide for my family what I should have. I cannot make time go back and fix that mistake but I can do better for you and Rin thanks to the help of both your Uncle's they made me see my error and want the chance to change it." The kit looked at me then at Inuyasha then turned back to Sesshomaru and nodded understanding but not wanting to elaborate on it any further. We passed the rest of the day leisurely Sesshomaru finally traded his jeans and silk shirt for kimono as did I put it on with Sango's help she taught me a few tricks to easily put it on and off she even handed me a lighter weight slayer suit not exactly like hers short sleeved and not a suit but looked like pants and a shirt but lighter it fit nice was comfortable enough and gave me enough support to ware all the time under my clothing and didn't over heat.

"I've been experimenting using your future clothing as a guide i thought it would be more comfortable then a full suit but function the same and I turned out to be rite so I made you one and myself I kind of stole the buttons off of one of your uniforms the one that got the back ripped out." she confided in me I laughed flapping her apology away. The day flew by and before I knew it I was telling the children a story curled up in my sleeping bag I knew I had a better sleeping sport then that so gave the kids something warmer than a blanket to sleep in. I kissed them good night walked toward Sesshomaru who watched my every move and sat down in my customary spot in his lap.

"Tomorrow starts a new journey doesn't?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid so Kagome a log grueling one dangerous and demanding one the kids shouldn't be a part of. They should be in the one place I know will guarantee their safety My home." He replied sighing I nodded in understanding settling into his shoulder gaining strength and love from him. This was it the last calm before the storm and I was going to enjoy it while it lasted...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 I'm mating him...

Morning came quickly, no nightmares, no bad dreams interfered with our sleep. Sesshomaru and I rose almost at the same exact moment twin thuds hit us squealing.

"Mama Dad time to get up were leavening today remember?" Rin and Shippou chanted in harmony.

"Kagome, love, tell your children it is to early to wake me ." Sesshomaru grumbled

"Hate to brake it to you Sesshomaru their your kids too, besides your a powerful daiyoukai if you can't keep them from bothering us before 9 am we are doomed." I rumbled back.

"Before 9 am their yours to punish after that their mine." He argued

"Well then I guess I'll have to find a mate who'll take my side and deal with the children as a team. Lets see were can I find a handsome sweet demon totally in love with me? Hmmmm tough one, oh well better start looking." I answered sweetly turning away from Sesshomaru in mock action. I didn't even get halfway .

"Nice try love but the moment you agreed to mate me you gave up all other men. Your mine like it or not." he laughed sitting up while pulling me up with the kids tumbled off us on to our feet.

"In that case there is always flowers, right Rin lovely flowers, that would look oh so good in your hair."I threatened she nodded laughing. Shippou looked appalled.

"Okay okay you win their ours you play dirty love. Shall we get going ?" He asked

"Yeah, its early but you wanted to get to the house first didn't you? We can make it by mid afternoon if we leave now." Inuyasha answered standing up and stretching.

" You are correct Inuyasha the sooner we leave the better. Come on lets get moving."He replied standing taking me and Rin with knowing Shippou would land on his feet like always. I pulled away and gathered what few things we had. Sango and Miroku were doing the same so we made short work of it. We bid Kaede good-bye walking out of the hut strolling west to Sesshomaru's home. We were keeping a comfortable pace talking and laughing getting back into our normal routines quickly. Rin stayed close to me taking my hand smiling as if it was her birthday and Christmas wrapped into one day. I smiled indulging the girl in her claim but maintaining my conversation with Miroku and Sango. I walked watching the two silver haired figures in front of us and smiled. Finally they were taking the chance and working together as brother's affectionately, loyally, and dedicated to one another and the 'pack' that followed them. They spoke to quietly for human ears to hear. Half tempted to interrupt I held back letting them bond. Shippou tugged my shirt trying to get my attention.

"Yes sweetie what is it?"I asked.

"Mama, its Koga. He is close by I can smell him. He must have switched directions when he sniffed you." He replied

"Ok go tell your Father and Uncle just incase they missed it. I doubt it but they've been enjoying themselves." I told him

"Yes mama ." He bounced off and ran up to Sesshomaru timing his jump on to Sesshomaru's shoulder perfect he whispered in his ear Sesshomaru nodded touched Inuyasha's shoulder pointing to the right Inuyasha sniffed in the direction his brother indicated then nodded. They tensed but continued walking . We took that as a queue to keep walking behind the Alpha and Beta male's. Soon a whirlwind entered our line of site I created a barrier around me so the wolf wouldn't be able to touch me or my little Rin. He rushed up to me as predicted.

"Kagome how's my woman? I've..." he began only to get thrown back from me by my barrier.

"Koga you'd do well to remember that I am not your woman, never have been, never will be. I'm taken already and I'd rather not see you a bloody pulp on the ground after his claws get done with you." I said disdainfully almost 5 years of his crap I was quite sick of it.

"Damn it mutt you better have not turned her agents me if you've touched her I will kill you." Koga yelled at Inuyasha

"Keh. Wrong person you smelly wolf." Inuyasha replied gleefully jerking his thumb in his brother direction to a very pissed off Sesshomaru who stood there arms crossed glaring at the wolf. Looking like he was about three seconds from skinning said wolf.

'I'm cursed! Damn I knew he was gonna over react.' I thought. Sweeping the little girl that held my hand into my arms and walked the distance that separated me from him. The girl wrapped her arms and legs around me leaning into my body trustingly understanding my need of speed. She also shook slightly in fear at the appearance of Koga's pack mates Hakkaku and Ginta along with two wild wolfs that seemed to recently accompany them. I placed a restraining hand on Sesshomaru's chest placing myself between him and the wolf's.

"Were sorry Kagome-sama we couldn't stop him ."Hakkaku gasped for breath Ginta nodded unable to form words yet I turned in their direction .

" Ya Why don't you just leave Mama alone!" Shippou yelled from his perch on Sesshomaru's shoulder Koga ignored him.

"It's not your fault guy's, its his for not doing things properly and asking me for my hand. He just won't get it thru his head that I make my own choices . I'm a grown woman and he is my friend enough that he should have at least respected me enough to ask." I replied Rin shook in my arms burrowing into my shoulder.

"Rin sweetie what's wrong? Are you ok?" I added squeezing the girl tightly to me .

"Rin is okay Mama. Rin just don't like wolfs, they hurt Rin a long time ago." She replied Koga's head snapped up when he heard Mama out of the girls mouth and sat there stunned, I ignored him completely.

"Oh sweetie it's ok they won't hurt you. Mama knows these wolfs and they would never hurt you. Quite the opposite ok I promise, baby. Even if and, I stress that because it would never happen, everybody would protect you from them. Daddy, Mama, Uncle Inuyasha, Shippou, Uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango, we would never let anything happen to you dearest. " A small humph came from Jaken who held Ah-un's harness. I rocked the girl gently ignoring the imp. She looked up at the other's they smiled back at her content she finally faced the wolfs I had spoken to.

"I am sorry Mama's friends I did not mean to be rude to you ." She spoke in a small but strong voice. Ginta and Hakkaku smiled sweetly at her.

"It's ok little Princess we understand your fear and apologize for the hurt caused to you by our fellows. " Always gentle Ginta turned his reply into a diplomatic turn.

" It was not your fault and I shouldn't have taken out my fear on you nice wolfs." She smiled back at Ginta reaching the end of her tolerance she burrowed back into my shoulder.

" Kagome-sama, would you like to rest at the caves. They are close but considering the little princesses' fear you might not think its good for her but the offer is up if you would like." Ginta

" Thank you guys that's sweet but we have a lot of ground to cover were a few hours away from were we need to be. We will be safe there and have a few things to take care of." I replied running my fingers thru the girls hair. Hakkaku fidgeted moving his feet in a shuffle.

"Yes Hakkaku? Something bothering you." I asked puzzled at the normally rational wolf.

"I'm sorry Kagome-sama but I was just umm. Is what Inuyasha said to Koga true?" he burst out unable to keep it in I laughed turning around pulling the still smoldering demon by his armor making him lean down I kissed him in front of everybody snapping out of his anger he responded kissing me back I broke it off after a few seconds turning towards the awe struck wolf's.

" I'm mating him. I love him have a problem with it?" I asked cocking one of my eyebrows up. In what Sango told me later was a very Sesshomaru way.

"No Kagome-sama none at all."Ginta replied smacking Hakkaku upside the head.

"Okay then well see you guy's soon!" I waved turning around pulling my demon with me by the armor he reluctantly allowed me to, kit still perched on his shoulder. He put an arm around me as I pulled him away from the shell shocked wolfs cursing under my breath the others followed. At a slightly faster pace then we were originally walking I was mad and had a headache I wanted to close my eye's. I leaned into Sesshomaru slightly he held tighter taking some of my weight with him. Keeping me from felling the extra weight that the girl brought. The rest of the trip was quiet, almost too quiet. It seemed to be like the universe was giving us a brake, like the calm weather before a storm, it wouldn't last. We walked to the edge of what was the western lands we walked in them for a few hours when Sesshomaru turned right motioning the rest of us to follow we walked to the edge of a lush green clearing with a large lake and standing 20 yards away was a beautiful Japanese style manor two story's it was large and impressive but it was a lot less then the castle or fortress I was expecting. It was a home one to raise children in.

"Welcome friends to my home." Sesshomaru gestured to the house paused then added.

"Come lets get something to eat I'm sure everyone could use a brake." We walked into the house the breezing thru it Sesshomaru led us thru the house he paused in front of a door turned toward Inuyasha and looked at him opened his mouth to form words but nothing came out. Finally when it seemed like he was never gonna speak he did.

"Inuyasha this is your room. I had it specially made for you before your mother passed on I hope you'll use it whenever you are here and come to consider this house a sort of home." He said turning on heel trying to hide his embracement. We left Inuyasha standing outside his room and was led to other rooms Sango got her own far away from the pervy monk. The kids ran off to Rin's room I figured Shippou would either sleep with her in her room or find me later. As we walked alone down the hall Sesshomaru seemed to be thinking very hard about something I wish I knew what he was thinking he stoped in front of large double doors He turned to me flung the doors open.

"This is our room the room we will share forever." I smiled and walked in it was so lavish. A large platform bed stood in the middle of a giant room the doors to the outer porch were open I could see the steam rise out of the natural hot spring. There was another door open on my left to what looked like a closet, I could see kimono sleeves from its depths. I slid my bag off and sat it near the bed. I studied the room memorizing it . Arms sneaked around me pulling me tight.

"I'll have them working on the bathroom. The next time we're home you'll have indoor plumbing ,love though we will have to do without electricity till I can figure out how I can pull it off. Now if you wish we can get married imedeatly or we can wait but I would like to mate with you in the way of my people if that is acceptable?" He questioned nuzzling my hair.

"We don't have to right now I'd rather wait to get officially married after Naraku is destroyed I want a big double wedding with Sango. Where there are no dangers or evil youkai bent on destroying the world. But I would like to be tied to you forever tell me what is the way of your people?" I asked curious.

"Well its not much we could do it in the back yard its a short little ritual. Were you accept my true form and i mark you mine. Simple and quick the kids can come the others as well you said you wanted." He said with a slight chuckle sliding his hand thru my hair and pushing it off my neck exposing it to the slight chill of the room. Then added brushing his lips over the exposed skin nipping lightly at it.

"I cannot wait to see my mark here on your beautiful neck telling all of your other suitors that your mine." I giggled and slipped out of his arms I was home it didn't matter what time I was as long as I was with him I was home and that's all I ever wanted...


	14. Note

Greetings fans,

I know it has been a long time since I updated unfortunately I find my self with little time to dedicate to the art of fan fiction. I ask if any one wants to adopt any of my story's please contact me I feel that I'm no longer able to continue any of them, as much as I hate to abandon them I feel I just cannot dedicate myself to them the way I use to. This saddens me because I have spent so much time on them 'Where you go' and 'Rule of law' were years of writing and getting things the way I liked them and it took me a long time to work up the courage to actually post them for the world to see. I just feel I have neglected them for so long that I cannot even remember where I wanted them to go. So I ask for someone to please take them and make them shine again.

Sincerest apologies

~Thatz~


End file.
